


Queen

by LNJames



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-02-10
Updated: 1998-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNJames/pseuds/LNJames
Summary: Never underestimate an Amazon Queen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when we were young and wrote XWP fanfic back in the day? Reposting here for posterity. Long live the Queen.

A light spring breeze carried the scent of blossoming flowers along the road to Athens. Green as far as the eye could see surrounded each side of the travelers. Despite the sunny day, there was very little traffic on this route, the trail barely able to handle two people side by side let alone a cart. It was the back way into the city and was much safer and more private than some of the main roads. Sometimes, safe and private was very good.

"No way! 5 dinars says I can!"

Gabrielle's eyebrow raised in challenge as she moved in front of Xena and smiled up at the warrior. Stopping, Xena put one hand on her leathered hip and smirked down at her lover. Argo took the momentary pause to nibble some sweet grass along the trail.

"Gabrielle, you don't have 5 dinars to give me when I win."

Leaning against her staff, the bard raised one hand and pointed a finger at the warrior, her playful features bright.

"Ah, you're just scared. You always do this smirky intimidation thing when you know I'm right."

Xena's blue eyes sparkled down at the bard as she smiled. The sunlight filtered through the trees and somehow caught the blond silk of Gabrielle's hair, reminding the warrior of spun gold (not that she'd ever say that, mind you). The bard stood in front of Xena, looking for all the world like her equal. The smooth muscles rippling across Gabrielle's belly were enough to drive Xena to distraction if she allowed. Of course, the warrior had been well and truly preoccupied with the rest of the bard's body numerous and repeated times in the past. But right now, Xena was intensely distracted by the cutest damn crinkle by the bridge of the bard's nose, the one she always got when she smiled. It was downright delicious.

"Gabrielle, I hate to break this to you, but no one is going to believe it, sorry. I could see them buying it if it were the other way around though..."

The bard narrowed her eyes and moved in close to Xena, her expression changing to one of scrutiny. Despite how intimidating the warrior princess could be to other people, Xena had allowed herself to be tamed just a bit by one tenacious, brave, trustworthy Poteidaian bard. Of course, how tamed was another question.

"You are afraid, aren't you?"

The warrior chuckled and looked over the bard's shoulder, adjusting her breastplate with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hardly."

Gabrielle smiled as she reached out and placed her hand on the warm leather at Xena's hip, her fingers gently squeezing. The pressure brought the warrior's eyes back to Gabrielle's face again as she looked down at her beautiful companion. With soft words, the bard gazed into blue eyes.

"How about we just see whether anyone would believe you're my slave. If they buy it, well, then, 5 dinars is a small price to pay."

Xena smiled and leaned down, her face mere inches from the bard's.

"And if I'm right and they don't believe it?"

Gabrielle pulled back and squeezed tighter against the warrior's hip. Steeling her gaze, the bard's voice was low and seductive.

"Then you get...anything...you want, warrior."

Both of them were silent for a moment, two sets of eyes locked into each other. The nearness of both bodies caused the scent of leather and bergamot to mingle. With a slight nod of her head, Xena agreed and the bard's eyebrow raised as she smiled. If Gabrielle had a mind to, she'd demand a dinar now just for this little victory. It really wasn't fair, she supposed, especially knowing that she had the warrior wrapped around her little finger. Of course, that wasn't to say Xena didn't have Gabrielle wrapped around her own finger, because she did. The fact of the matter was that both warrior and bard were bound together so tightly that neither one was ever getting loose anytime soon. But, they liked to play as lovers do, and so they sometimes pushed just a little, to see what happened.

Stepping back from the warrior, Gabrielle turned and started down the path towards Athens without so much as looking back. With a smirk, Xena gathered Argo's reins and followed after the bard, chuckling at the thought of her being mistaken for Gabrielle's slave. It was ludicrous. Absolutely unbelievable. Ha Ha.

Xena had watched the bard from a distance as they traveled the road to Athens. Not once did Gabrielle turn and acknowledge the warrior nor make a move to wait for her. All that Xena saw was the sway of Gabrielle's hip as her skirted figure moved almost..regally ahead of her. The bard's stride was confident and smooth, each step taken with the poise of an Amazon Queen. But it was the damn distracting way Gabrielle's skirt swished and how the column of muscles in her lower back flexed with each step that caused Xena to reconsider her bet. If she were to serve anyone, it would be Gabrielle.

Once inside the city, Gabrielle made a beeline for a tavern off one of the main streets in the city. Smiling, Xena recognized the place immediately. They had stayed here during the Dionysian Festival and her friends Diana and Trista ran the tavern and inn. Good choice. It seemed as if Gabrielle was going to stack the deck in her favor and what better way to do that then choose a safe, familiar place. The warrior wasn't sure how many people would need to be convinced, but she could guarantee that her friends weren't going to be among those. With a smirk, Xena took Argo around to the stable and decided to make the bard wait for her as she brushed the mare down carefully, spending a fair amount of a candlemark with the horse. Gabrielle didn't come out to check on her once and the warrior had time to reflect in the quiet barn.

So many things had changed in her life since Gabrielle had come along. In fact, despite some of the rough times they had had, Xena never felt happier. It was a little odd to consider that she could actually feel happiness, given that her own relatively young life had been full of such darkness. It wasn't easy dealing with her past which always seemed to make itself known wherever they went. However, through the bard's gentle acceptance and love, Xena felt that she would be able to come to terms with that time and let go. Even better, with Gabrielle, the warrior was able to contemplate a present and a future that, despite life's unexpected setbacks, would at least be filled with the light of the bard's love. Xena smiled as she leaned against Argo and patted the mare's side.

"She's something, isn't she, girl?"

Argo snorted and did a little shake of her tail as Xena chuckled at her horse. Stepping towards the barn door, the warrior readied herself to find out exactly what her 'something' was up to right now. Maybe she'd play along with Gabrielle for a bit, just to make her happy because truly, it would be unbelievable that she would be Gabrielle's slave. After all -- Xena moved to straighten herself up tall, hitched her scabbard and settled her chakram -- she was The Warrior Princess, was she not?

A candlemark later, Xena still sat by herself at the bar, sipping her ale. She had spent some time catching up with the owners of the place, her friends from long ago. The tavern of the inn itself was full, mostly of women Xena noted. That wasn't surprising given the owners and the fact that the inn's delightful reputation had passed through the Amazon circles and other such groups. Rumor had it that even Sappho had spent a rather quiet night here once, surprising given the poet's outgoing personality. The boarding rooms were few though, about 10 guest rooms, so most of the tavern business came from those who just stopped for the fantastic food Diana cooked. Even though she knew the owners, Athens was a big place and it appeared that Xena's celebrity went mostly unnoticed and unrecognized in the large room. There were enough women warriors in the place that one more was old hat.

Taking another drink of her ale, Xena resisted the urge to find out where Gabrielle had gone to and what was going on. She'd wait, just to be polite. She didn't want to cheat and spoil the bard's plans. After all, Xena was, if nothing else, fair; and she had every intention of letting Gabrielle try to convince this crowd that she owned the warrior princess. A slight smirk crossed the warrior's lips. It was almost too far-fetched to even consider, but Xena was in a good mood tonight. Their trip here had been pleasant and the business they had to attend to (simply dropping off some off Gabrielle s scrolls to the Academy for preservation) was hardly the stuff of danger. In fact, the warrior mused as stretched her legs and resettled them on her stool, a couple of nights in Athens sounded downright relaxing and tame. With that thought, Xena once again lifted her cup to her lips and started to take a drink.

Suddenly, the voices and laughter that had filled the tavern room came to an abrupt and jolting halt -- dead silence followed by a few gasps. All eyes were focused on the stairs as Xena turned her head as well. Absently, she set down her ale and simply stared with the rest of the room.

Walking slowly and grandly down the steps, Gabrielle was the picture of perfection, she was The Amazon Queen. With a slight lift of her chin, Gabrielle stopped on the lower step of the stairs and stood, absorbing the entire room's gaze with an almost regal indifference but yet conveying that she appreciated each and every occupant of the room. She was dressed in the regalia she last wore at the Amazon's, when she took the mask of Queen. She looked simply majestic. Around her neck, she wore a choker of delicate feather and her hair was held back with a brown woven band, a few simple braids lay entwined in the golden silk. Her suede brownish top was swirled with gold stitching in a simple but striking pattern. Fortunately, this particular item of clothing had considerably less material than her usual outfit and so the expanse of muscled flesh down her belly was deliciously exposed. Low around her hips hung the elaborate Amazon belt holding up her skirt, feathers and jewels and gold stitching formed a V pattern in front as it held the different layers of skirt in place. Barely visible, the sides of the skirt were slit up her thighs and a dark purple layer of cloth lay underneath. Along her arms were the traditional Amazon gauntlets, dark leather woven and adorned with feather and crafted bronze ornaments. On her left bicep was a simple armband circling the firm muscles Gabrielle had developed, the brown leather band also crafted with feather and metal. Finally, and most importantly, along her right arm she wore the Queen's shoulder piece. Attached to the strap of her top, the metal was molded in swirls and crafted to attach to her armband. This single emblem (along with the mask that had been destroyed) signified Gabrielle's title and position as Queen of the Amazons. And right now, standing in that inn, Gabrielle was indeed, The Queen.

Behind Gabrielle on the steps stood two beautiful and strong Amazons holding spears and looking for all the world as if they would give their lives to defend this queen. Truth was, they would and they had almost fallen all over themselves scrambling when Gabrielle had walked in earlier, saw them, and announced she would need their services for the evening to attend to her. A chance to be the queen's guard, no matter the relative lack of need in this inn, was a once in a lifetime opportunity and one the two women were honored to be given. Wait until they got back and told their friends! Ephiny, of course, ruled them at home, but Gabrielle's eminent title gave her the rights of Queenhood whenever she chose to invoke them. It was kind of like a shared Queen-thing and really, none of the Amazons minded serving either Ephiny or Gabrielle whenever or wherever they wanted. Who would?

With a sweep of her emerald eyes, Gabrielle took in the room with measured ease, her eyes catching and holding each of the occupants in the room briefly before moving on. You didn't have to tell the non-Amazons in the room that this woman _was_ royalty. That much could be determined by her dress and guard. But, the rest of the room also sensed that this woman had a gentle power and grace that came to people who ruled not by intimidation, but by sheer personality. The woman who gazed out over them was indeed someone who possessed that certain elusive quality of those who had earned respect and admiration. It was clear that the Amazons certainly acknowledged this woman's position and the rest of the Athenian women and travelers in this tavern were not of a mind to disagree. Besides, how often does one have dinner in the same room with a Queen?

Gabrielle's eyes moved across the room until finally, they settled on a set of blue. Xena, for her part, was not only speechless, but also breathless. From the first moment she saw Gabrielle walk down the steps until now, she had been totally and completely captured. Even though she had briefly seen Gabrielle in her regalia, she hadn't really had the time to witness how well her bard had fit the role of Amazon Queen. It had been a hectic time, and her mind had been elsewhere (namely struggling for her own life) the last time, but now, she could really _see_ who Gabrielle had become. The realization of how much the young woman she loved had changed was startling. This wasn't the girl she rescued from the slavers. This was a mature, confident, powerful woman who had won the hearts of the Amazons as their queen and had taken the heart of a warrior princess for her own. Five dinars be damned.

With slow deliberate steps, Gabrielle moved down into the tavern, her eyes still firmly locked into Xena's. While the rest of the room started to talk to each other, their words were definitely much softer and quieter than before. No one seemed to want to break the spell as they watched the queen walk slowly across the tavern floor, her guards following behind. In fact, most people shut up again in a hurry when they realized that the queen was headed for a rather imposing warrior woman seated at the bar. The woman was not an Amazon, that much they could tell by her appearance. Everyone was curious because they could feel 'something' radiating off both women's bodies. It was undefinable, but it was a tangible kind of thing. You could almost taste it. 

For being a room full of people, Xena felt like she was alone with the queen, held by those golden green eyes. Fact of the matter is, she didn't give a damn about anyone else in that room, they simply stopped existing. Gabrielle had her. Completely. And whatever the queen wanted, Xena, the warrior princess was going to give her.

Xena swallowed as she watched Gabrielle stop next to her, tasting the unmistakable essense of her lover on the slight breeze that followed in the wake of the queen. It was intoxicatingly sweet, a mixture of soft leather, gentle spice, citrus soap, fresh air, and the queen's own subtle scent. It went straight to Xena's head in a rush and she placed a hand on the bar to steady herself. Now, Xena wasn't a schoolgirl by any stretch of the imagination, but in all her vast and varied experiences, no one ever, _ever_ affected her quite like Gabrielle did. The queen could have demanded her second dinar now just from the way Xena's body was responding.

Silently, Xena watched as Gabrielle's expression turned intense as she gazed at the warrior, the queen's lips parting slightly as she wet them sensuously with her tongue. Gabrielle's eyes slid off Xena's and moved down, resting on the drink in the warrior's hands. Slowly, Gabrielle brought her eyes back up and captured deep blue again. With a bare nod of her head towards the bar and a slight closing of her eyes, the queen demanded a drink.

Turning away, Gabrielle led her guard over to an unoccupied table and waited for one of the women to pull the chair out before she sat down with an air of smooth grace. Settling herself, she slowly crossed one leg over the other and sat back. Resting her elbow on the arm of the chair, the queen's hand went to her chin where her finger thoughtfully stroked her bottom lip in appraisal at Xena, as if contemplating how it might be to bed a warrior like her. Her eyes drank in Xena's muscled form with relaxed confidence as the fingers on her other hand began a gentle tapping on the arm of her chair. The queen was obviously waiting for Xena to attend to her.

Watching the queen move to a table and sit, Xena almost had to shake her head. She had seen Gabrielle be assertive before, of course. And certainly, she had been on the receiving end of her lover's...aggressive tactics when they were intimate (truth be told, Xena liked that. Very much). But tonight, there was something different about Gabrielle. And something different about Xena. Even though this was elaborate roleplaying, there was something more to it. Truthfully, no one in this land could make Xena submit. She was owned by none of the gods, no king, no one. But Gabrielle, Xena's mind realized, had a hold on her tighter than she would have believed possible and it was a different kind of power. Gods ruled others with their ability to manipulate mortals and intimidate them, and kings ruled with their armies and their money.

Gabrielle ruled Xena with deep, complete, intense love.

Xena threw a dinar down as she waited for Diana to fill two mugs of ale. Standing, she was acutely aware of the queen's gaze on her back, feeling two green points of light warm across her skin. She knew she was being scrutinized and almost imperceptibly adjusted herself, as if to make herself worthy of Gabrielle's eyes. Running a quick hand through the front of her bangs, the warrior had to laugh at herself. She was nervous! Gods!

Taking the two mugs, she steadied herself and turned back towards the room. As expected, the queen was watching her. The whole room was watching her. Xena moved across the floor and stood next to the table and oddly, she just kind of stopped. Gabrielle had not said a word to her and was simply running her eyes up and down the warrior's body, lingering wherever Xena's skin was exposed, burning a path on bronze muscles. Looking up at the warrior, Gabrielle raised an eyebrow and nodded at the cup in Xena's hand. This small act clearly established for those who might be watching that the queen had found the warrior's little gift acceptable. With a slow smile, Gabrielle issued her first order in a gentle voice.

"Sit."

Now, it wasn't like Xena thought about running out of the tavern or even standing much longer, so it wasn't that hard to obey the command. And as much as she wanted to smirk down at Gabrielle, she somehow found herself compelled not to smirk. Or to disobey. In fact, Xena found the queen's subtle power irresistible. Funny. It was like Gabrielle's entire demeanor and attitude had changed when she walked down those stairs and with it, Xena changed as well. The warrior unconsciously let go and decided to give the queen her entire being. Inside, her mind was bucking at the idea of being tamed, but her body's response to this Gabrielle was unmistakable. She realized body and mind would fight both the constriction and freedom the queen's little game offered. Swallowing back her pride, Xena sat down in a chair next to Gabrielle and silently placed the mug of ale in front of her. One more dinar appeared to be given as freely as a kiss. 

The warrior watched as Gabrielle's hand gracefully reached out and took the handle of the mug and raised it to her lips. With her eyes, she held the warrior's blues as she took a drink of the cool liquid. The way her lips touched the mug was like a blessing, a light kiss promised only to that which was worthy. Xena couldn't help but let her eyes trail down the queen's throat, watching as Gabrielle swallowed the ale. It was almost too much and the warrior narrowed her eyes in reflexive emotion. To have been that cup touched by Gabrielle's lips or to have been that liquid the queen drank...gods, Xena would have given a kingdom.

Quietly, a serving girl came over to their table and stood between Xena and Gabrielle, her focus clearly on the queen as she waited for their order. The two Amazon guards had moved back from the table but kept an eye on anyone who approached. Slowly, Gabrielle lowered the mug and set it down, keeping her eyes on Xena the entire time. She smiled when the warrior reached out to the serving girl to get her attention and order for them both.

"We'll have...."

Before Xena could say anything else, she felt the queen's hand upon her thigh. Drawing the warrior's gaze to meet her own with the gentle pressure, Gabrielle leaned over in her chair and spoke in quiet words only Xena could hear.

"I order. You serve. Please remember that."

Xena's eyes widened as Gabrielle leaned back and spoke up to the serving girl.

"My order, please. "

Nodding, the serving girl disappeared. Apparently, Gabrielle had made prior arrangements with Diana when she first arrived. (It had actually taken a bit of quick talking from the bard to convince Xena's friend that things were well in hand and could she please just go along with this). The queen sat back in her chair as her green eyes sparkled over at the warrior. Taking another drink of her ale, she nodded at Xena.

"You may drink."

Now, wait a minute here. Xena decided when and if she drank, thank you very much. Holding up her hand, the warrior protested.

"Gabrielle, now this is just..."

With graceful speed, Gabrielle was on her feet, her hands finding the arms of Xena's chair. Leaning over the sitting warrior, the queen's eyes flashed as her lips moved to Xena's ear and her words found their mark.

"I own you, Xena."

Xena watched as Gabrielle pulled back and captured her eyes once again, this time in challenge. The nearness of the queen's body and the look in her eyes made the warrior reconsider her protest. In reality, tonight Gabrielle _did_ own Xena. The queen knew it, the warrior knew it, and the rest of the tavern could clearly see it. Gabrielle laid claim to Xena the minute she came down those stairs and she intended to rule her possession thoroughly. Xena swallowed as Gabrielle's hand moved to her face and ran her fingers down the warrior's strong jawline and stopped at her chin. Everything faded away when the queen brought her lips to Xena's and kissed her. Gabrielle had kissed Xena a million times before, but this kiss felt like it was gods' blessed in its sweetness. All the warrior could do was simply close her eyes and let the queen's gentle but insistent pressure claim her. From Gabrielle's lips, sugar could not have tasted better. And for Gabrielle's lips, Xena sold herself completely.

The warrior felt Gabrielle pull back from the kiss but her eyes remained closed. Taking a deep breath, she felt the queen's fingertips trace over her cheeks and brows in gentle possession. Each touch affirmed that Xena belonged to Gabrielle. Her fingers were soft and light as they moved their way through silky dark strands of hair at the side of Xena's head. Along her shoulder, the warrior tingled where Gabrielle's fingers skimmed across and down her arm until the queen's fingers entangled with her own. Feeling a soft squeeze, Xena finally opened her eyes.

What greeted her was the most magnificent smile she had ever seen on Gabrielle's face. Green eyes radiated light golden hues and that distractingly cute crinkle at the side of her nose couldn't keep Xena from smiling back. Gabrielle spoke gently through her smile.

"Ok?"

With an immediate slight nod, Xena agreed. To everything.

"Ok."

One last squeeze of her hand and the queen let go and smoothly returned to her chair, her eyebrow raising at some of the staring patrons. Quickly, the women in the tavern went back to their meals, satisfied that the Amazon Queen had easily captured the warrior woman for her own. If she wasn't a slave before, she was now.

Their mugs had been refilled and the conversation was sparse. Gabrielle appeared to prefer regal silence tonight in place of their normal banter. Xena was no fool, and given to reticence already she held her tongue. For the queen's part, her eyes did enough talking for the both of them.

Soon enough, the serving girl was bringing out three plates of tasty appetizers: Stuffed grape leaves, figs, and slender wheat crackers topped with melted feta cheese, ham, and sliced olives. Gabrielle's eyes went wide at the sight and she smiled grandly. Just as she was about to reach for a cracker, Xena caught her eye and the queen stopped. Silently, she nodded at the warrior, settled back in her chair, and watched as Xena reached for a tidbit and leaned over to feed it to Gabrielle. The young queen closed her eyes at the taste in her mouth and at Xena's lingering fingertips. She could get used to this. Yep.

One of the Amazon guards surreptitiously looked over at the other. While it was true that they had seen their queens serviced in the past, it was quite another thing to see an incredibly strong, muscled, weaponed warrior like Xena actually feeding Gabrielle. Even more startling was how sensuous that feeding was becoming. Each bite from the queen resulted in Xena's fingers being captured between Gabrielle's teeth for longer periods of time. The queen was enjoying her warrior's fingers as much as the appetizers she ate. When Gabrielle had had her fill, she sat back in her chair and gazed at Xena.

"Have a bite, please."

Xena had to smile at the order ending with a 'please'. Naturally, this word pretty much won Gabrielle anything she wanted with the warrior, but in this context it seemed a bit...redundant. Xena had already silently agreed to the current arrangements. But, the 'please' part was a nice touch and it was so Gabrielle.

Reaching for a grape leaf, Xena let her eyes fall back on Gabrielle. The queen had a slight smile on her face as she rested her chin in her hand and decided to take any and all liberties she desired. And right now, that meant watching her gorgeous warrior nibble. Xena took to the challenge and held the appetizer in two hands. Gently unrolling the leaf open and spreading it with her fingers, Xena kept her eyes on Gabrielle as she dipped her lips between the folds and scooped out the deliciously spicy contents with her tongue. Slowly, she savored the taste in her mouth, closed her eyes, and swallowed.

This image was not lost on Gabrielle.

Xena smiled to herself as a slight flush crept across the queen's neck and cheeks. There was no reason the warrior couldn't be subversively rebellious in a subtle kind of way. What she did to one of the figs scandalized the serving girl as she came by to refill the drinks, and the queen suddenly becoming rather thirsty indeed. Xena watched while she eventually chewed the sweet fig as Gabrielle's hands had gripped the arms of her chair. Perhaps she'd have to take back one of those dinars.

Somehow dinner was also a quiet affair with very few words spoken between them. It was almost as if for now, everything that needed to be said could be said with their eyes and with their bodies. Neither let their gaze drift anywhere but on the other as they feasted on roast lamb and pork, savory seafood, and other delicacies. It was no wonder that this inn was known for its food, tonight's dinner was pure hedonistic Elysia. All of Gabrielle's meal was served to her from Xena' fingertips and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way. The warrior would not take a bite for herself until Gabrielle nodded to her. It was hard for either of them to keep the smile off their faces when Xena declined further bites while the queen was still going strong. Gods, dinner was a glorious affair.

Somewhere in the middle of the second course, Gabrielle had ordered their drinks switched to wine and oddly enough, it was a smooth transition. The food they ate pretty much demanded a more refined flavor than ale and certainly, whatever the queen wanted tonight, the queen got. As much as Gabrielle wanted dessert, she was pleasantly stuffed and decided to save those sweet morsels for later.

The tavern had grown darker as some of the brighter torches were extinguished. The crowd remained predominantly female after the dinner patrons left, while in one corner, a small group of musicians set up to play. Lilting laughter and soft words floated around the room as Gabrielle stretched her legs out and leaned back in her chair. Xena had been most attentive during dinner and truly, the queen had been surprised that it had lasted this long. The way the warrior was acting, she suspected that she would be queen all night. With that thought, Gabrielle's lips curved into a smile as she took a sip of her wine and glanced over at Xena.

For her part, Xena was actually enjoying this. Perhaps it was the fact that Gabrielle's brand of..queenliness..was so palatable to the warrior. It wasn't harsh and it certainly didn't feel threatening. It was there alright and Xena could definitely feel the subtle power Gabrielle exuded, but it was entirely charming and completely acceptable to Xena. Furthermore, she wasn't at all concerned about her so-called reputation. It was no secret Xena and Gabrielle were lovers, Hades, it was pretty much a given to anyone who saw them together. And just because Xena willingly allowed herself to be commanded by an Amazon Queen tonight wasn't going to change the fact that she could well and truly kick the posterior buttock region of any fool who wanted to make something of it. So there. 

The music in the room was hypnotic; soft drums thumped a beat while flute and stringed instruments provided a seductively exotic tune. The room hummed with slow rhythmic vibrations as various women stood to dance closely to the music. The wine and the food and the music all were a heady mix and soon the queen's eyes wandered to the warrior. She was a prize worthy of all the riches in the world. Gabrielle's gaze took in the muscled form of Xena; underneath all that armor and leather and those weapons, a magnificent body lay. Honed from years of battle and work, Xena was coiled power and skill. Gabrielle had witnessed enough of the warrior's deeds to know that her abilities were potent and fierce, feared throughout the land. Narrowing her eyes, the queen took a breath when she realized that she alone could control that unstoppable force should she want. That realization in and of itself moved through Gabrielle's body and mind and left a wake of warm primal arousal.

Xena watched as Gabrielle stood, again with grace, her movements smooth and august. When the Amazon guards started to move to her side, she dismissed them with a wave, all the while keeping her eyes locked on Xena's. Something about Gabrielle's expression told Xena that this young woman had more than dinner on her mind tonight. Just under that majestic veneer, the warrior caught the spark of something brightly hot. Gabrielle positively radiated.

Xena swallowed as the queen moved towards her and with a slight push of her skirted knee, spread the warrior's legs apart where she sat and claimed that spot to stand. Green eyes darkened as she stared intently down at Xena, her fingertips just barely grazing against the tops of the warrior's thighs. Reaching down, she took Xena's hands in her own and moved them to her hips, wanting to feel a powerful grip. With excrutiating slowness, Gabrielle leaned down, placed her hands on the tops of Xena's leather-striped thighs, and stopped.

Both of them breathed the same air, the queen mere inches from Xena's face. It was as if Gabrielle was trying to look as far into the warrior's eyes as she could see, trying to find the source of Xena's spring-fed liquid blue. Truth of the matter was that Xena felt Gabrielle could see everything that lay inside the warrior. This woman was her source, Gabrielle was her heart. The warrior's eyes simply reflected back the queen's image with vivid intensity. 

Reflexively, Xena's legs gently came to rest against the outside of the queen's own and Gabrielle dropped her eyes to glance down. Licking her lips, the queen looked back up at Xena, took a breath, and husked out her words.

"Dance with me."

The words went straight to Xena's head, leaving her dazed as Gabrielle stood back up and kept her eyes on Xena. With her hands still on the queen's hips, the warrior pushed back her chair as she stood tall above Gabrielle. Somewhere long ago, the rest of the people in the tavern had faded out of existence and Xena felt like she and Gabrielle were in their own private world. They had danced before of course, often times alone in the middle of the woods without any music, each of them swaying with the other. They had danced at parties in front of Kings and Queens, with the Amazons, even in front of Xena's mother and brother. But tonight, Xena felt like this was the first time she had ever danced with a true queen, with Gabrielle.

Xena watched as her lover reached up and put her arms around her neck, all the while green eyes held her own. Slowly, she slipped her hands away from Gabrielle's waist and moved them to the bareness of her back, her fingers gently pulling the queen closer to her. The minute she felt Gabrielle's body press against her own, Xena closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath. The queen's breasts were against her armor (but Gabrielle didn't seem to notice or care) and she could feel the warmth of Gabrielle's body under her hands and against her leather. Again, the closeness afforded the warrior another intoxicating taste of the queen's scent, even more powerful than before in its nearness.

Even though she was in the position to lead, given her size and strength, Xena let the queen dictate their movements, which were slow and sensuous. Gabrielle moved against the warrior, pressing her body at various points, her belly against Xena's hip, her hip against thigh, cheek against warrior breast. The music was subtle and pulsing, insistent in its rhythm. Xena's hands moved against the queen's back, feeling the muscles under them and the ties of her leather top. Gabrielle pulled them closer, demanding more contact as her eyes looked up and blazed into Xena's. This dance was slow and close and completely erotic.

The couple didn't notice as the rest of the room pretty much sat enraptured by the sight of queen and warrior dancing. All eyes followed as Gabrielle moved against her tall companion, her hips pressing in against the warrior. They watched as Xena's hands moved against the back of the queen, over soft curves or against warm exposed flesh. It was hard to tell which one to envy most; both of them appeared to be quietly soaking in the other's entire being. It was breathtaking to watch.

Looking up at her, Gabrielle took one of Xena's hands and turned in the warrior's arms, pulling the warrior close behind her back. Xena swayed with Gabrielle, letting her other hand glide down Gabrielle's arm and then over the queen's muscled belly. Standing behind Gabrielle, Xena closed her eyes as the queen pressed back against her and moved in a slow rhythmic dance of pure sensuality. With Gabrielle in her arms, the warrior felt like this kind of love and connection was worth every hardship she had ever faced, it was all worth it.

The queen was guiding her hand over warm skin and pressing against her; it was enough to drive Xena crazy. And then she felt Gabrielle turn back around in her arms and look at her, emotion coloring her eyes a rich green. They danced pressed against each other, never losing contact. Xena was beginning to fall deeper in this intense place of existing with Gabrielle. Every inch of her being was in tune with the queen and she felt like she had perhaps been dancing with Gabrielle forever. Those incredible eyes simply held her captive, as they would for lifetimes yet to come. Feeling the queen's hands reach up and move through the back of her hair, Xena took a breath and spoke, the emotion she felt lowered her voice.

"May I kiss you...please?"

Gabrielle's eyes shut slightly at the request. Tangling her hands in the warrior's dark hair, the queen stopped their dance just a bit and began to pull Xena down towards her. The warrior let herself be guided until she was inches from Gabrielle's lips. With a soft breath that tickled, the queen whispered her answer as she gazed into blue.

"Yes."

It was a simple answer, but Xena felt like she had been given a queendom. 'Yes' never sounded so sweet. It was a moment that would be etched into the warrior's memory with crystallized surety. Gabrielle was indeed her Queen and the promises she made with that single word simply ensured Gabrielle's reign. Taking a breath, the warrior steadied herself. Smoothly, Xena's hands moved from the queen's back to gently touch against the sides of Gabrielle's face. The warmth of the queen's skin penetrated the warrior's palms and she took a breath when she felt Gabrielle's hands slip down to her leathered hips and squeeze. When was the last time Xena kissed Gabrielle? Gods, it felt like forever. Would her lips be worthy? Could her kiss be everything Gabrielle wanted?

Gently, Xena placed her lips against the queen's, her eyes closing on contact. For a moment, she just pressed them there, relishing the feel of softness like silk against her. Slowly, she parted her lips and she gently took Gabrielle's bottom lip between hers and kissed it, sucking it in lightly and letting her tongue glide against it. When she felt the queen's hands squeeze harder against her hips, she pulled Gabrielle closer and asked for more. With a gentle request, her tongue danced between the queen's lips, slipping over teeth until it moved inside Gabrielle's mouth. She nearly sank to her knees when she heard the queen's soft whimper and felt that royal tongue move against her own. Soft, sweet, intense...this kiss was perfection.

Breathless moments later, Xena felt Gabrielle pull back, her eyes completely dark green with desire, her lips moist with wetness. The queen had a deathgrip on her hips and her breath quickened. Pulling the warrior's hips to her own, Gabrielle pressed against her tightly and narrowed her eyes up at Xena, her voice a ragged command.

"More."

With that, the warrior was given permission to crush her lips against the queen's in a dazzling display of strength and power. They couldn't have cared less if every single eye in the room was on them and every single jaw was on the floor at such an incredibly passionate exchange. Xena delivered her primal kisses with force, nipping at Gabrielle's lips, pressing hard against her, pushing her tongue deeply inside. The queen had herself a warrior princess and that meant everything Xena did, she did with an intensity and heat none could match. Right now, Gabrielle was burning up in that blaze of love and lust.

The queen's face was completely flushed by the time Xena's lips slid off hers. Leaning down, the warrior pressed her face against the queen's neck, closing her eyes against the heated skin and breathing heavily, the sheer heat of those kisses catching Xena off guard. Her arms reached around and she pulled Gabrielle to her as close as she could, breathing in her scent as she did. Gabrielle could feel the shaking strength in Xena's body as the warrior held back, catching her breath, loving her queen.

Gabrielle had thoroughly enslaved her warrior and right now, it was the queen's duty to get them someplace less public before she commanded Xena to take her right there on the tabletop amidst the stuffed grape leaves (as appealing as that idea might be). She spoke firmly to her lover.

"Let's go."

Gabrielle disentangled herself from the warrior and took her hand, smiling to herself at how gorgeous Xena looked when she was completely aroused. The warrior's blue eyes were dark with desire and her face was heated with a slight red flush. Nodding at her equally flushed Amazon guards, she dismissed them for the night with a genuine smile. The queen proceeded to pull Xena along through the tavern room with elegant ease despite the fact that her own knees were rather weak. She just had to make it upstairs. Quickly.

Tonight, Gabrielle was going to rule her warrior princess. She was going to have Xena on her terms, the way she wanted. Taming Xena meant giving her everything she wanted but only after she earned it. And no one knew how to give the warrior what she wanted like Gabrielle did. Afterall, she was the Queen.

The entire trip up the stairs to the queen's room had actually turned into a slow affair. Whereas before Gabrielle had been in a rush to get them upstairs, now she was savoring each moment. Not that she liked to torture, but really, she loved the idea of making her very anxious and very aroused warrior wait. It sort of emphasized how well in check the queen had her body and how wild Xena's had become. She smiled to herself. To tame and rule one such as Xena, she would first have to slow her down. For now.

The tavern noises started again as they climbed the stairs, everyone abuzz about the Queen and her warrior. However, with each step, the din faded in the darkness as Gabrielle led Xena up further. The queen's hand gently gripped the warrior's, occasionally squeezing out a message of love. At the top of the stairs, Gabrielle stopped and turned, holding Xena back two steps below her and smiling. Even in the dimly lit hallway, the queen's beauty shone bright. 

For the warrior, the lack of immediacy she felt on Gabrielle's part to get them to their room was killing her! The dancing had been one thing (one very good thing) but the kissing had been an entirely sensuous, inspiring other thing. Her lips still felt the gentle tingle of Gabrielle and she could still taste the queen. Xena wasn't sure when a kiss had been so...intense. Right now, her body was humming with tightly controlled need and Xena was beginning to think she really, really liked this whole queen business.

Gabrielle stood eye level to her on the top of the stairs and was smiling at her in an all together wicked way. This was not good. So Xena foolishly raised an insolent and arrogant eyebrow up at Gabrielle in query over the holdup. Uh oh. Not good again. The queen's own expression changed as her smile faded and a reddish blond eyebrow raised in return. Someone appeared to be challenging the queen and that someone was about to find out exactly how bad of an idea that was.

Dropping Xena's hand, Gabrielle put her hands on her own hips and glared at the warrior, her expression clearly one of royal ire. Dropping her voice, the queen firmly spoke at Xena.

"Are you questioning me, warrior?"

Xena bit the inside of her lip to keep from smirking. She had to admit though, Gabrielle's temper was not one she wanted to incite. Believe it or not, her peace-loving companion had one Hades of a temper when pushed. Xena's mind flashed back to a hot political courtroom in Argos and a rather temperamental bard. The one thing about Gabrielle, though, was that all of her emotions appeared to be delightfully intertwined with each other so when she was happy, she often cried. And when she got angry, she got very..intense..and passionate.

Lowering her eyes in a nod to appease the queen, Xena responded in a clear voice -- though not as respectful as it probably should have been.

"No. I'm not questioning you...your majesty."

She threw that last part in just to shake up the queen. Xena was being subversively disobedient again. However, the queen not only took the title in stride (having heard it from the Amazons enough not to be freaked out by it), but she didn't flinch a muscle or change her expression. Reaching out, Gabrielle took Xena's chin in her hand and raised the warrior's face, her stare hard. Growling, she issued a regal threat.

"Then you'd better not raise that eyebrow of yours at me again... slave."

Gabrielle threw _that_ last part in just to remind Xena that she was the Queen tonight. It appeared her wild warrior was pushing the boundaries, finding out how far she could go before Gabrielle decided to rule with a firmer hand. Leaning in close, the queen's green eyes flashed as she pulled Xena's chin to her. With her face right in front of the warrior's, her voice dropped lower.

"Because if I see it again.."

Gabrielle's other hand reached out and slid through the dark black hair at the back of Xena's head and grasped it in a gently firm kind of way. The queen's eyes were drilling into Xena's, issuing a challenge of their own and a promise of no mercy. And then, an instant later, Gabrielle's lips were driving against Xena's in a crushing kiss, rough and demanding as she claimed the warrior's mouth in an elegantly primal way. The queen's tongue pushed inside the warrior's and ruled with passionate fervor. It was hot.

Sensing that Xena was breathless, Gabrielle pulled back and captured blue eyes again. Sliding one hand up, the queen took her finger and traced it over lips she had just taken. Xena's fire had been reignited by Gabrielle's sweet consuming power. Smiling, the queen's fingertips touched over newly warmed, flushed cheeks and she let her voice soften.

"..I won't be nearly as nice."

With that, Gabrielle raised her eyebrow, wanting to make sure it was clear that the warrior understood what the situation was. Firm, but gentle. This was why Xena was serving her queen tonight and forever. Gabrielle administered her own brand of authority with such tender care that often times, the warrior never realized how much her lover influenced her. It wasn't a manipulative kind of thing and it wasn't overly pushy. It was simply Gabrielle loving Xena enough to stand firm on the important issues without ever calling into doubt her total devotion and affection for the warrior It was a comforting feeling for Xena and it made her feel more secure than she had ever been in her life. Her stability came from Gabrielle and this was something that would never, ever be questioned.

Xena let every ounce of love she felt for Gabrielle show in her eyes as she nodded. She was completely and totally the queen's for the taking. And right now, she wanted nothing more than to give Gabrielle anything she wanted. Her need to please the queen was becoming incredibly intense. She'd have gotten down on her knees right here if Gabrielle wanted. Xena was conquered.

Gently, the queen pulled Xena forward and pressed the warrior's face against her chest, closing her eyes when she heard Xena sigh in contentment. She smiled when the warrior reached her arms around and hesitantly encircled the queen's waist, waiting for permission to draw her near. Gabrielle moved closer and granted that permission and soon, Xena's strong arms were pulling the queen close in an embrace of utter worship.

For long moments, they stood there, queen and warrior on the stairs of an inn in the middle of Athens, feeling for all the world like they had been made exactly for each other in every way. It was as if two worlds collided into one perfect whole. Complimentary yet distinct. Dark yet light. Theirs was a love that would transcend time and space in its completeness.

Xena's soft nibbling roused them out of their haze.The warrior's lips moved gently against the skin between Gabrielle's breast, lightly kissing and tasting. She hadn't been given permission for this, but the queen was hardly going to complain. Xena's hunger for her lover was making itself known in the licks she was giving to bare skin. She needed Gabrielle.

Bowing her head, the queen placed a soft kiss on the top of dark mahogany hair and let her hands move through the long strands, gently stroking. She pulled back and smiled as she looked down at Xena and caught those blue eyes. The warrior had turned her head and rested her cheek between Gabrielle's breast and simply pressed her lips against the side of one of those breasts. It was clear what the warrior needed. With a gentle word, Gabrielle's hand went to the side of the warrior's face to briefly stroke against warm skin.

"Here."

With that, Gabrielle reached up her left hand and pulled the leather strap of her top down her arm a bit. Xena's eyes narrowed and she let out a heavy breath as she watched Gabrielle reach and pull her breast from its confinement. With supreme gentleness, the queen slipped her hand under the soft flesh and held it while her other hand pulled the warrior's mouth to her. Immediately, Xena's lips covered a tight hard nipple in rapture. Gabrielle's next soft command filtered down through her fading awareness of anything other than her mouth and the queen's breast.

"Suck."

And Xena did. Wholeheartedly.

The amazing part of it all was that the warrior didn't fall down the stairs. So intense was her arousal, her legs were shaking and her arms were wrapped around Gabrielle in some effort to steady herself. To say Xena was in complete and utter Elysia would probably be the understatement of eternity. Her lips and tongue and mouth focused on only one thing and that was pleasing her queen and fulfilling her order. Gabrielle's skin was sweet to the taste and Xena whimpered with each deep intake of flesh she took. She turned liquid right then and there. 

For Gabrielle's part, she herself was starting to find it harder to stand with each incredible move Xena's tongue made. While one hand continued to hold the warrior's head closely to her, the queen's other hand was trying to push as much flesh into Xena's mouth as possible. Gasping at the sensations that drove straight to points south, Gabrielle closed her eyes and arched her body towards the warrior. Her body easily telling her that what Xena was doing felt very, very good.

Just as her knees were about to buckle, Gabrielle pulled back from Xena and caught those intense blue eyes with her own. Putting her hands on the side of the warrior's face, the queen delivered a most devastating kiss that was all wet and rough. They were breathing in gasps as their lips moved hungrily over each other. Tongues fought for space in first the warrior's mouth and then Gabrielle's. Xena's hands reached down and grasped the queen's firm skirted curves and pulled her closer. Wrapping her arms around the warrior's neck, Gabrielle leaned her head back and moaned when Xena's lips slid from her own and traveled to her neck, biting and sucking and kissing all at once.

That moan told Xena that she needed to get this particular queen to the throne room and quick. The warrior's strong arms lifted Gabrielle up, and with her lips still moving across the queen's neck and shoulder, she felt Gabrielle's legs wrap around her waist. Xena easily carried the queen up the two stairs and hurriedly moved down the hallway (she wanted to run!). As she was passing by a room, one of Gabrielle's arms shot out and her hand gripped the doorway, bringing them to an abrupt halt. The queen's lips were now searching for the warrior's own again as they kissed in rough and uneven measures. With one arm holding Gabrielle up, Xena felt around and easily found the doorknob and turned it. Opening the door, the warrior moved them in and shut it. They had found their room.

Finally.

As the door shut the rest of the world out, Xena and Gabrielle found themselves alone in the same room they had occupied during the Festival. At the moment though, the warrior's attention was elsewhere, namely on one certain fiery queen whose lips were blazing a wet trail across her face and neck. With skillful hands, Xena threw the bolt in place and locked the door while she turned and pressed Gabrielle's back against the wooden surface. Gabrielle kept her legs firmly wrapped around Xena's waist as her hands traveled through dark silky hair and over broad shoulders.

The weight of the queen's kisses rather than the weight of her body was making Xena dizzy. She might be the warrior princess, but she did have _some_ limits as to how much her body could handle at one time. And frankly, leaning the queen against the door freed up her hands for other activities. Kissing a path down Gabrielle's neck, Xena's hands moved smoothly through the folds of the queen's skirt and found the outsides of bare thighs to glide against. Bracing with her powerful legs, Xena held Gabrielle in place as she took liberties with her hands and lips. 

That is, until she felt the queen take her face in her hands and pull her back from kissing. Gabrielle's face was flushed as she tried to regain some modicum of control before she simply let Xena have her way with her. And the way things were going, that was sounding better every second. Panting out her words, the queen's eyes were brightly green.

"Slow down, Xena...slow.."

The warrior simply growled and narrowed her blue eyes as she turned her head and captured a few fingers of the queen's hand and started assaulting them in a very suggestive manner. Gabrielle closed her eyes when she felt her fingers slip inside Xena's warm mouth and her tongue flick against and between her fingers. Gods, what Xena could do with her tongue nearly undid all of Gabrielle's careful planning. Reluctantly, she pulled her fingers back and captured the warrior's lips with her own in a kiss that was passionate and attention-getting. Pulling her lips away, the queen once again captured Xena's eyes. This time, her word was firm.

"Slow."

Xena's hands stopped mid-thigh as she stared back at the queen. She made a sound in the back of her throat that started much like another growl, but ended up more as a low dangerous rumble. The warrior was caught between obeying the queen and obeying what was becoming an overpowering need. Her entire powerful body was drawn tight and thrumming with arousal. As a warrior, Xena was intense, focused, and passionate. As a lover, Xena was very much the same way, but with a different goal in mind. She could be gentle, of course, but when pushed, she was wild and powerful. Harnessing that kind of force wasn't easy. Only a certain indomitable little queen knew how to master the warrior.

With firm determination, Gabrielle reached down and grabbed the wrist of one of Xena's barely moving hands and held it still against her thigh. Her eyes never left Xena's as she stared deeply into blazing blue. Part of being a queen was sometimes pulling back the reins just a bit in order to ensure that one's sovereignty remained unchallenged. And so they stood there, still and quiet, save for Xena's ragged breathing. The air between them was charged as they waited to see if the warrior was going to allow herself to be tamed.

Gabrielle's eyes softened as she felt the warrior's body lose some of its tension and she experimentally let go of Xena's wrist. When the queen was satisfied that Xena was going to behave, she smiled gently. Lifting her hand, the queen touched lightly over the heated skin of Xena's neck until her fingers rested on the pulsing point where her heart beat fast. Pressing against that point, Gabrielle felt how strongly her warrior princess was affected by her. With a whisper, the queen moved her hand to rest against Xena's cheek, the warmth she felt brought a smile to her face.

"Do you know how beautiful you are when you're excited, Xena?"

Xena stood still, acutely aware of her body leaning up against Gabrielle's, her hands resting against warm thighs, the queen's legs wrapped securely around her, pressing against her. Feeling Gabrielle's hand gently stroke against her cheek, she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. This was what Gabrielle could do to her; one minute her lover would be pushing her beyond her limits and the next she would be slowing her down. Both things conspired to arouse her emotions, her mind, and her body all at once. That was not all that Gabrielle did for her. Before, Xena's passion had been about absolute power without regard for or respect of the people she conquered. The warrior couldn't deny that her past was dark, but Gabrielle had taught her that the greatest power did not come from strength, ruthless cruelty, and terror. The greatest power came when it was freely given and respectfully received. It came from accepting responsibility and never exploiting. And it came from loving enough to trust completely and to be trusted completely. This lesson was one of the many things Gabrielle had easily and without conscious thought given to the warrior, mainly because this was all that her bard, her queen, her love had ever known.

Gabrielle looked into Xena's eyes to try to read where her warrior thoughts had gone. With gentle pressure from her fingertips, she brought Xena back to her. Leaning forward, the queen gently placed her lips against Xena's, kissing lightly, and pulled back. With soft husky words, she spoke again.

"Do you know how much I want you?"

Xena took a deep breath and continued to look into soft eyes. Her entire focus was on Gabrielle, on her words, on her body, on her being. She would do anything for this woman. Once again, her heart hurt at how much she loved Gabrielle and how much she wanted nothing more than to show her. Xena watched as green eyes softened when the warrior's body began to shake slightly under the strain of wanting her queen. Leaning in again, Gabrielle pressed her lips against Xena's and whispered words against their softness.

"Trust me."

Xena closed her eyes as the queen's lips moved up and she kissed one soft dark brow of her warrior and then the other. Her breath tickled against Xena's face and her words felt like warm snowflakes falling against her skin.

"I love you."

With that, Xena's body trembled as she felt Gabrielle lean further into her arms until she was no longer pressed against the door. With her arms around the warrior's neck, the queen's lips found her ear and she kissed soft and wet, the way one would if one wanted to calm and ignite at the same time. Breathing in Xena's ear, the queen issued a whispered request.

"Let me have you."

That did it. Whatever Xena might have been holding back, whatever amount of control she had saved for herself, she freely handed over to Gabrielle. She was going to give herself to a Queen tonight and she was going to let Gabrielle have it all, everything that she was. She absolutely belonged to the woman in her arms now.

Holding Gabrielle securely, Xena turned and carried her smoothly to the bed, her eyes never leaving her queen's. With infinite care, the warrior gently set Gabrielle down on the edge of the bed. When Gabrielle was settled and had released her arms and legs, Xena let herself sink to one knee on the floor in front of her queen. Gazing up at Gabrielle, the warrior took a deep breath at the beauty in front of her and swallowed. Slowly, she leaned forward and placed a kiss on top of Gabrielle's hand where it rested on her own knee. Pulling back, she let her blue eyes fill with every single emotion she was feeling. Softly, her low voice offered everything up to the queen.

"Whatever I have, is yours. Whatever you want, I'll give it to you. All my love, my heart, everything is for you, Gabrielle. Take it..."

Gabrielle took a breath at this. She had heard Xena whisper words of endearment before, had heard her professions of love. They had talked about life, the past, the present, the future. The warrior might not necessarily be the most extensive conversationalist ever, but when she did talk, her words were well-chosen and honest. But these words, spoken by the warrior kneeling in front of her, were some of the deepest, most heartfelt she had ever heard. And Gabrielle took them for what they were -- an offer complete and profound. The queen had been given a gift she felt almost unworthy to accept, a gift she would hold dear forever.

Reaching her hand out, Gabrielle let her fingers gently smooth through dark hair at the side of Xena's head. With her eyes, she let the warrior know exactly what she thought about those words. Tonight, the queen intended on giving as much as she would take, loving as much as she was loved. Gabrielle smiled softly as she nodded slightly at Xena, promising as much as accepting. Leaning forward, Gabrielle placed a gentle kiss on the warrior's forehead with soft words to accompany the touch.

"Thank you."

With her lips lingering against the warrior's skin, Gabrielle inhaled the scent of Xena's silky hair. It reminded her of...cinnamon? Or was it nutmeg, with a hint of orange? Whatever it was, it was a scent that was as deeply ingrained in Gabrielle's being as the sound of Xena's voice, the feel of her touch, or the taste of her skin. She let her lips touch lightly, as she placed soft kisses one on top of the other. Each one a thank-you, each one a promise, and each one a token of love. 

Pulling back, the queen let her hand remain in soft hair for a moment as she gazed deeply into the warrior's eyes. Slowly, her fingertips slid around and followed the warrior's jawline until they rested once again under the strong, proud chin of her love. With gentle pressure underneath, she silently asked Xena to stand. The queen watched with great interest as her warrior stood tall in front of her, a magnificent woman indeed. A magnificently over-dressed woman. 

With a gentle word, Gabrielle smiled up at Xena, nodded, and issued her command.

"Undress"

Reaching up her hand, the queen indicated with her fingers and her eyes exactly what she wanted off the warrior. Gliding across leather and armor, her hand wandered down and ended up grabbing hold of a dark strip of leather which she tugged on with a smile. As an afterthought, she added a much needed qualifier to her command.

"Slowly."

Now, it didn't take a genius to realize that Gabrielle was quite enjoying her newfound rank. Laying on the bed, leaning back on her elbows, she watched her warrior princess carry out her orders, slowly. Green eyes sparkled as Xena kept her own eyes completely on Gabrielle while her hands reached around and unclasped her scabbard. Dropping her sword and her chakram gently to the floor next to her, the warrior continued to disrobe. Biting her lower lip, the queen watched Xena's strong fingers work at first one and then the other metal hooks that held her breastplate armor in place. Stripping it from her body, Xena paused as she stood tall.

The queen's appreciative eyes were roaming over smooth leather, taking in dark curves and graceful lines. Gabrielle smiled, remembering how soft and warm that leather was to the touch, which was part of the reason she often found she couldn't keep her hands off Xena. With a slight nod and gaze downward, Gabrielle indicated that the warrior should continue. Bending down, Xena undid the straps and laces of boots and knee armor. Kicking her feet out of each one, the warrior raised back up and reconnected with Gabrielle's eyes. Slowly, she loosened the laces of her gauntlets and slid them off in turn. With just her armbands and leathers remaining, Xena raised a (respectful) eyebrow at her queen, gently asking if she wanted to see more.

Chuckling, Gabrielle smiled at Xena. With her hands resting on her belly, elbows propping her up, and legs dangling over the edge of the bed, she had a full view of the warrior's tall frame. The queen gave a jerk of her chin and raised an eyebrow. Of course she wanted to see more. 

Obligingly, Xena twisted the ring that attached her strap to the body of her leathers and slid the metal out. After repeating it on the other shoulder, the warrior smiled slightly as she reached around behind her to loosen the laces in the back of the bodice. This reaching naturally necessitated an arching of the body that thrust two leather clad breasts out for the queen's inspection. No complaints from her royal highness.

Finally, it was time for Gabrielle to feast her eyes on her queendom. Xena wiggled her hips and body slowly, smoothly, and rather hotly as she peeled the leather down. Her eyes never left the queen as she watched Gabrielle take stock of each expanse of bronze flesh that was exposed. Green flickered across from one breast to the other as the queen quirked her lips watching her warrior. Xena saw the queen's swallow when she finally moved her leather over each hip and down. At mid-thigh, the warrior just let it drop from her hands and fall to the floor.

Taking a deep breath of air, Gabrielle's eyes moved over the warrior's naked form, admiring and loving everything about it. Xena was a beauty, no doubt about it, but truly, Gabrielle wouldn't have cared what she looked like, she would have loved her no less. The warrior stood there silently and accepted the open examination by the queen. Sometimes, Xena felt the closest to Gabrielle when she was naked before her, like she was showing her lover the real Xena without anything being hidden. She watched the queen pull herself back up to sit on the edge of the bed and the warrior moved closer when Gabrielle signaled with her eyes. Reaching out, the queen gently touched against one of the warrior's hips, smiling at the warmth. Gabrielle's fingers tingled against Xena's skin as they lightly traced a path down from the inside curve of her hip and through dark curls. The warrior's body jerked just a bit when the queen's fingers slid between her folds for the briefest amount of time. Xena narrowed her eyes and let out a deep breath in reaction to the touch. Blue eyes burned as she watched Gabrielle bring her fingertips to her lips and taste. The warrior almost fell to her knees at the sight.

The queen was in complete rapture, her eyes closed as her fingers slipped between her lips. A gentle hum of contentment escaped from Gabrielle's mouth as her tongue glided over slickly warm fingers. Now, Gabrielle liked to consider herself a connoisseur of sorts, her palate being rather refined from years of culinary experience, but _nothing_ compared, nothing _ever_ came close to Xena's taste. If she had to live on that sweetly salty substance alone, she would have done it gladly.

Slowly opening her eyes, Gabrielle's lips curved into an incredibly sensuous and completely disarming smile. Her green eyes sparkled as she gazed at the flush rushing up Xena's neck and cheeks from having watched her. Reaching out, the queen's hand went to Xena's hip and gripped it lightly. With her still wet fingers pulling, Gabrielle's voice was low as she directed Xena.

"Turn around."

Xena obeyed and turned, standing as still as possible given the circumstances. Her warrior training had at least taught her some amount of control but it couldn't still the very slight sway of her body. For the queen's part, Gabrielle couldn't keep her eyes off the splay of muscles running across the warrior's back. With each twitch Xena made, a muscle flexed in response. Letting her eyes roam, Gabrielle followed the solid lines down, tracing over where the warrior's waist narrowed a bit and then followed the curvature of her hips down along her thighs. The queen hummed a little to herself as her eyes rested on firm, softly rounded flesh. Standing up, Gabrielle moved right behind Xena and let her hands follow the path her eyes had taken until they came to rest on those firm curves. Nuzzling her cheek against the expanse of Xena's back, she let out a soft purr.

"Verrry nice..."

The warrior closed her eyes when she felt Gabrielle's hands on her and took a deep breath when those hands stayed right where they were but began to move slowly, kneading gently. She could feel the queen's warm breath against her back. She opened her eyes quickly when she felt Gabrielle's hands squeeze just a bit and move to turn her back around. Now facing the queen again, Xena looked down at Gabrielle, loving the blush on her face. Taking the warrior's hands in her own, Gabrielle placed them on her own hips and spoke in a low, seductive voice.

"Now undress me."

Under any other circumstances given how incredibly turned on she was, Xena would have ripped the clothes right off of Gabrielle. Instead she found her hands to be unsteady on the queen's hips. Looking into Gabrielle's eyes, the warrior hesitated. Gabrielle smiled at Xena's sudden uncharacteristic pause when it came to undressing her. Gods, she couldn't even count the number of times Xena ripped her skirt from her or tore open her top, not to mention the times the warrior hadn't even bothered and simply left Gabrielle's clothes on and worked around them in frenzied lovemaking. A queen's work was never done it seemed as Gabrielle pulled Xena closer, moving to put the warrior's hands behind her back.

"Skirt."

She murmured as she turned her head, admiring the flex of Xena's bicep against her leather armband (which Gabrielle decided to let Xena keep on for aesthetic reasons). Feeling Xena's fingers undo her Amazon belt, Gabrielle felt the weight of the ornamental piece drop to the floor, the layers of brown and purple skirt falling with it.

Xena took a sharp intake of air when first her hands felt and then her eyes saw that the queen wore nothing on under the skirt. It shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was in the sense that Xena was rocked by the sudden warmth of bare skin. Pulling away from the warrior, Gabrielle let Xena's hands linger on her waist and eyes on her golden softness.

Xena could have gotten lost in those soft tangles and she wouldn't have minded one bit. In fact, she hoped to be very lost in them before the night was over. Before the queen could even speak, Xena knelt on one knee and started to unlace her boots, her eyes completely preoccupied with the sight before them. Firm thighs and soft curls were only inches away. When Gabrielle stepped from her boots, Xena pushed them aside without a second thought as she moved to lean in, all she wanted was the slight hint of her queen's scent and taste. 

Before she got any closer though, Gabrielle's hand at her head brought her eyes back up. With a smile and hand movement, the queen ordered Xena to stand again, denying her for the time being. A deep breath and a slight shine of perspiration dampened the hair at the warrior's temple were testament to the strain her body was under. Holding out one of her arms, Gabrielle nodded down at her woven leather gauntlet. Xena's hands complied as she stripped the left one from Gabrielle, dropping it to the floor. Holding out her arm, the queen indicated that her armband should go as well.

With that taken care of, the only thing that remained other than Gabrielle's Amazon top was her ceremonial Queen's insignia. Xena knew this piece of crafted metal was Gabrielle's emblem of position and rank. She watched as the queen turned her body slightly so that her right gauntleted arm was facing the warrior. For the first time, Xena noticed that there were many candles lit throughout their room as the soft light warmed the metal with a gleam. Xena could not keep her eyes off this one piece of adornment, somehow transfixed not only by the sight of it against Gabrielle's arm, but also by the meaning it held.

Before she touched it, Xena glanced to Gabrielle's face and received permission with a smile. Turning back, the warrior reverently raised her hands and unclasped the gauntlet from the insignia and removed the leather from Gabrielle's arm, unhooking a strip of soft suede from one of the queen's fingers and dropping it to the floor. Xena's fingers moved up and over the crafted swirled metal, surprised that Gabrielle's body had warmed the piece. With her head turned slightly, the queen gazed on as she let the warrior's fingers touch the warm metal. Leaning down, Xena let her lips brush against the swirled pattern, closing her eyes at the slight metallic taste. With one hand, the warrior reached around and untied the long ties at the back of Gabrielle's top, her lips remaining on metal until the queen turned back to face her. 

Smiling, Gabrielle gave a nod of her head and Xena reached for the soft leather straps and gently pulled the brown golden stitched fabric from her queen's body, the metal insignia still attached. Instead of dropping it, Xena reverently reached her arm over and laid it gently on the small table next to the bed, her eyes never leaving Gabrielle.

Now, the two of them stood before each other without any barriers. The only things adorning Xena's body were her two leather armbands, the bronze swirls glowing faintly in the candlelight. For the queen's part, she only wore her Amazon choker, its row of soft feathers gracing the softness of her skin. Everything intensified as they gazed at each other, their eyes falling on soft curves and then catching each other's increasing passion -- golden green turned to the color of a rich dark forest; sky blue turned the color of a swirling wild ocean. Queen and warrior positively buzzed.

The queen made the first move, naturally. She reached out, taking Xena's hand in her own and pulled them towards the bed before she stopped the warrior at the edge. From somewhere outside, the warrior heard faint music drifting up through their balcony door, most likely from downstairs, her mind mused, before her attention was directed back to the queen. Gabrielle had climbed up on the bed and had settled herself in the midst of a multitude of soft, dark blue and green pillows. The queen looked entirely regal, her muscled legs casually stretched out in front of her, one hand resting on her firm belly as her fingers idly traced small circles against her skin. The slight movement was hypnotic. Xena finally raised her eyes to meet the queen's in quiet servitude born of love.

Smiling, Gabrielle nodded her head and glanced at a spot on the bed in front of her where she expected her warrior to sit. Xena's eyes remained on Gabrielle as she put her hands on the edge of the bed and then her knee, easily crawling to her place on the large bed. The silks of the sheets below her felt slick and cool to the touch, a relief for her overheated skin. Glancing to the queen's left, Xena noticed for the first time that the table held a tray with cups and a flagon of wine as well as bowls of sweet treats. Her lover had prepared in advance and Xena smiled inwardly, recognizing just how adept Gabrielle was at being a queen, always one step ahead of the warrior tonight. Still on her hands and knees on the bed, Xena waited for a sign from Gabrielle.

With a chin lift, the queen granted her permission to settle back on her knees and sit, her hands simply resting on the top of her thighs for wont of a place to put them. There was something in the way Gabrielle's eyes narrowed and took on a light of their own that told Xena the queen was done playing around. The warrior's eyes caught the slight movement of Gabrielle's hand at the same time she watched one of the queen's legs bend up, her foot coming to rest on top of the bed. Blue eyes took on the blaze of the sun as she saw Gabrielle spread her legs. Quickly she looked up into smouldering dark green, before her gaze fell back down the queen's body. Slowly, Gabrielle's hand slid down over the rippled muscles of her belly, fingers gliding through tangled soft golden curls, and coming to rest between two glistening rubied lips. Xena swallowed hard.

With a thrumming murmur, the Queen issued her next order in a voice that was pure white hot in its intensity.

"Watch."

How the warrior managed not to dive forward and pounce on Gabrielle at that moment would be a mystery they would debate for moons. With that one word, the queen had Xena's full and undivided attention, not to mention her complete and utter devotion. Even if she wanted to, Xena couldn't have moved a muscle, so transfixed was she by the sight in front of her eyes. In rapid succession, she let out a low rumbling half-growl, her breathing increased twofold, her hands gripped her thighs, her face flushed dark red, and she practically melted at the sight. Gods, Gabrielle was good.

The queen lay sprawled back on her pillows, looking for all the world like she was a goddess or even more perfect than that. On first contact, Gabrielle shut her eyes as she inhaled a quiet breath, knowing that she wouldn't have to worry about Xena not following her order. With the same infinite patience she had shown throughout the night, Gabrielle took her time. The queen intended on putting on a royal show for her audience of one.

Xena watched as Gabrielle barely moved, two fingers nestled between wet lips. Blue eyes narrowed when she saw those fingers curve just a bit, barely slipping inside. Gabrielle's low exhale of breath easily went straight to Xena's ears and down from there. Slowly, Gabrielle pulled out, the wetness covering her fingers completely. Opening her misty green eyes, the queen then used that very hand to motion Xena forward to a spot between her spread legs. She wanted her warrior close at hand. Reaching out to Xena, Gabrielle whispered in a low voice.

"Taste."

Like Xena wouldn't jump at the chance. The warrior bent forward and hungrily opened her mouth, taking both of Gabrielle's fingers in her mouth. Without thinking, Xena reached for the queen's wrist in a tight grip, not wanting the gift to be suddenly taken from her. Closing her eyes, she growled in the back of her throat at the exquisite flavor that filled her mouth. Savoring it all, Xena let her tongue wash over each of Gabrielle's fingers, slightly sucking down the length. Her queen's taste made her bite down gently, her teeth holding each finger while her tongue slid around and between. She wasn't planning on letting go until she had every single drop of Gabrielle.

Opening her eyes, Xena got a view of a very raised eyebrow looking back at her. It wasn't that the queen minded what she was doing, it was the presumption that the warrior could simply decide to do what she wanted by holding Gabrielle's wrist. Truth of the matter was that Gabrielle much enjoyed watching Xena's reactions, but she was calling the shots here after all. Looking down, Xena quickly let go of the queen's hand as Gabrielle pulled back. The warrior couldn't help but smile a rakish grin and shrug her shoulders. Gabrielle's hand quickly went to Xena's chin and she caught the warrior's eyes with her own in challenge.

There was silence for a few moments as blue and green dueled. With one of her fingers, Gabrielle moved it up and traced it over Xena's bottom lip, the slight hint of her taste still lingering. Taking a deep breath, Xena narrowed her eyes, the muscles in her body twitching at the pressure of her arousal. Gabrielle's chin raised a fraction of an inch and her warrior relented, lowering her eyes first. Gabrielle smiled as her fingers moved to smooth over heated cheeks. 

The queen had won again.

Reaching down, Gabrielle took Xena's hands in her own and bending her other leg, she placed them on her upraised knees. She smiled a bit when she felt Xena's strong grip and warm hands. Her warrior was definitely ready and she wanted Xena to be in contact with her body for this. Xena watched as Gabrielle's hands moved down over her own thighs, her touch was light as her fingertips just barely grazed the surface, skimming over light blond hairs. One of the queen's hands continued to move up her hip and then across her muscled belly, taking her time before she reached her final destination. The warrior's breath caught when she watched Gabrielle's fingertips lightly move over a breast, circling the smooth full curves before hovering just above her nipple. Glancing up at Gabrielle's face, Xena took a breath and looked back down at the queen's hand.

With maddeningly slow movements, Gabrielle's fingertip started to circle around her nipple, the sensitive flesh responding to the light touch immediately. The queen let out a breath as each circle brought more pressure from her fingertip. Xena was barely able to keep still as she watched a flush cover Gabrielle's face when she stopped circling and started squeezing against the hardened flesh. Pulling back on her nipple, the queen let out a slow moan, closing her eyes at the sensation. Xena's body jerked uncontrollably at the sound and then she realized that Gabrielle's other hand had started its own exploration. She was going to die, she knew it. Watching Gabrielle was always a slow, sweet death.

Xena's eyes were riveted on her queen's fingers as they once again made their way through the tangle of wet golden hair. With skill born of experience, the queen's fingers dipped first inside and then moved up to where the center of Xena's entire world was at the moment. Gabrielle let out a louder groan as her fingers found their familiar place. She knew exactly what she was doing.

Xena gripped Gabrielle's knees tighter as her head lowered almost unconsciously between the queen's knees, her eyes flicking first from slick fingers to flesh being pulled and squeezed to the queen's expression. The warrior let out a whimper at the look on Gabrielle's face. With her head turned slightly to the side, the queen's eyes were closed as a red blush traveled up her chest and neck to her cheeks. Her lips were parted as her breathing came quicker and her low moans came louder. Slight perspiration above her brow dampened her golden bangs. To Xena, Gabrielle never looked more beautiful than she did at moments like these.

When she felt the queen's hips begin to raise just a bit, Xena's eyes were once again drawn down between Gabrielle's legs. Without thought, she turned her head and hotly kissed against the inside of Gabrielle's knee all the while keeping her eyes on the queen's hand. She wasn't sure exactly what Gabrielle was doing with her fingers, but the queen had done the same to Xena enough of her to know exactly how it felt: brilliantly intense. In a rhythmic swirl, Gabrielle's fingers pressed against herself, her fingertips gliding over and around the small hardened tip, reddened with arousal. With each press and each circle and each rub, the queen's low moans got louder and more prolonged and more warrior-lust provoking.

Xena's own breath was coming fast against Gabrielle's leg as she held onto the queen's knees and watched Gabrielle's hips rise and fall in the same slow rhythm her fingers were moving. The warrior's teeth found the soft flesh of Gabrielle's thigh, near her knee, and she bit down gently as she kissed. She needed to be totally connected to the queen as her body responded in kind to what her eyes were seeing. She was beyond wet.

The warrior's eyes went to the queen's when she felt Gabrielle take one of her hands from her knee and clasped her fingers tightly with Xena's. She held onto the warrior as her other hand kept up its steady movements. With her eyes firmly locked into Xena's, Gabrielle started to shake as her moans softly filled the room and the warrior. She wanted Xena to hear exactly how good what she was doing felt and she wanted the warrior to see everything. Chariots couldn't have dragged Xena away from her queen. Gabrielle was breathtakingly beautiful. 

Raising her hips up and keeping them at Xena's eye level, Gabrielle's fingers glided slow and slick, rubbing with perfect precision against very sensitive flesh. The warrior was breathing heavily right along with Gabrielle as she kept her lips and tongue and teeth against the queen's thigh. She felt Gabrielle's fingers squeeze against her own when the queen stilled all but her fingers.

Catching Gabrielle's eyes, Xena saw the struggle she was having to keep them open. With her head against the pillows, the queen's mouth was open but no sound came out. She could see that Gabrielle was right at the very edge and Xena waited in absolute stillness with her, helpless to do anything but watch as her heart skipped a million beats. The only movement between the two was Gabrielle's fingers, rubbing in slow deliberate cricles, as both of them held their breaths. It was a moment of sheer perfection.

Suddenly, Gabrielle's hips raised just a bit higher and Xena heard her breathe out 'Oh Gods' as the queen brought herself to a sensuously slow, prolonged release. Leaning her head back against the pillows and shutting her eyes tight, Gabrielle's low breathy moans kept time with the rhythmic circling of her hips. Her fingers kept up their slow persistent movement as she coaxed each wave from her body while her other hand clutched Xena's tight. With one last hip raise, Gabrielle let her body fall to the bed, her legs stretching out involuntarily as she took deep breaths. The queen's hand remained where it was, resting gently against soaked curls. To Xena, Gabrielle looked magnificent: completely, utterly, and without question, edible.

The queen was faintly aware of Xena letting go of her hand and the bed moving slightly as she caught her breath. The thought that had sent her over the edge was the warrior's reaction to what she had shown her tonight. She knew that she had almost pushed Xena past the point of all her well-laid plans. Feeling warmth over her body, Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes and looked up at a very hot and very aroused Xena on her hands and knees above her. The queen realized that if she intended to keep her warrior in check, she was going to have to lay favor to her most loyal. Reaching up, Gabrielle's hands glided up Xena's muscular arms, over broad shoulders and up the smooth column of her warrior's neck. She could feel the tension in Xena's body, that unreleased pent-up warrior thing she loved so much.

Xena's entire body was vibrating as her eyes pleaded with Gabrielle. Every inch of her buzzed warmly at the queen's light touch as if tiny pieces of the sun hummed against her skin. Looking down at her queen, Xena was not above begging. Now, some may think that The Warrior Princess does _not_ beg, but tonight, Xena had fully immersed herself in what had started out as a little bet but had become a seduction of epic proportions. Part of what was so arousing was how improbable the idea of the warrior submitting to Gabrielle was, but because she had allowed it, and because Gabrielle had played her part so convincingly, it had worked. And oh, how well it had worked.

The minute Gabrielle placed her hands on her heated face, Xena shut her eyes briefly, a flash of memory of what those hands had just been doing raced through her mind and body, reminding her of exactly how much she needed the queen. Opening her eyes, she caught the queen's own eyes, deep warm green regarding her with incredible love and a promise. Gabrielle appeared to be waiting for the magic word before deciding her next course of action. With her arms starting to shake at the strain, Xena breathed out her word.

"Please."

At that moment, Gabrielle felt a wave of strong emotion wash over her as she realized the sacrifice and strain she had placed on her warrior. That one word spoken had sent a signal from Xena's lips to Gabrielle's heart. With a warm smile on her face, Gabrielle slipped her hands behind Xena's neck and pulled down. With infinite affection, the queen's cool facade was gone from her voice and replaced by a tender whisper.

"Come here, Xena"

Xena let out a low whimpering moan when she let her arms collapse, her eyes closing at the supreme pleasure she felt when the length of her body pressed down on the warmth of her queen. With deep breaths, she nuzzled her face into Gabrielle's neck, inhaling the sweet scent while her skin tingled where they touched. Feeling the queen's arms around her body, Xena could only place small breathless kisses against her neck. It was overwhelming really, how much she loved Gabrielle -- that love could make her as weak as a pussycat or as strong as a tiger. And right now, with the queen's hands moving in gentle sensuous circles on her back, Xena felt like purring.

The warrior was aware of Gabrielle turning her head, and with her eyes closed, Xena felt the queen's soft lips on hers in a gentle kiss. All Xena could do was open her mouth when Gabrielle kissed against her, the queen's tongue pressing inside with smooth care. With a halting breath, Xena's body shook gently when she felt Gabrielle's hands move through her hair as the queen pulled her deeper into the kiss. Xena put up no resistance when Gabrielle gently rolled them over and let her body come to rest on top of the warrior's. As much as Xena was feeling, the queen could have demanded anything from her and she would have given it as freely as she gave her love to Gabrielle. It was that intense.

Feeling Gabrielle slowly pull back from her lips, Xena kept her eyes closed as the queen's hands stroked through her hair and her fingertips touched over the warrior's heated face. Taking a deep breath, Xena opened her eyes and looked up at Gabrielle, the soft smile on her face framed by golden hair falling to the sides. The queen had one hand on the bed to the side of the warrior's shoulder and her knees were tucked against Xena's warm sides and hips. It was then that she also realized that Gabrielle was pressed against the lower part of her belly, the warmth and wetness causing an almost imperceptible tremble to move through her body. It seemed the only thing Xena could focus on was the soft feathers strung from Gabrielle's Amazon choker, swaying with hypnotic grace.

Reaching down, Gabrielle continued to gaze into blue eyes as she took one of the warrior's hands in hers, fingers entwining. Sitting up just a bit, the queen reached and took Xena's other hand and gave it a squeeze. Xena watched as Gabrielle lifted both of her hands and softly gave a kiss to each, as if blessing them, before she leaned forward and moved them above the warrior's head, her breasts dangling very close to Xena's face (Gabrielle would never know exactly how close the warrior came to losing the very, very small amount of control that remained in her body at this tantalizing sight).

Xena tilted her head so she could look up as she felt Gabrielle's hands move hers to two of the carved wooden posts of the bed's headboard. She remembered the row of dark wooden posts that ran across the length of the headboard with a certain fondness and nostalgia. That Dionysian weekend had been...inventive. Smiling to herself at the memory, she looked back into Gabrielle's eyes before the queen let go of her hands. With a sultry purr, Gabrielle issued her next command, falling easily back into queen mode.

"Hold on..."

Moving back just a bit, Gabrielle let one breast fall against Xena's face as she dragged her warm flesh down along Xena's brow and cheek. With a smile at the warrior's involuntary shake, the queen moved her body to the side, making sure her other breast and nipple slid across Xena's cheek and over her lips before Gabrielle leaned down to whisper in the warrior's ear.

"...and don't let go."

Wrapping her hands around each post, Xena tembled as she complied, steeling herself as she watched Gabrielle sit back and admire the warrior's frame. She could have ripped those posts from the bed without so much as a second thought and she wasn't shackled, but to Hades if Xena was going to let go. Flexing her muscles, she saw the queen's eyes gaze at the strain of leather against the warrior's biceps.

Xena was stretched out on the bed below her queen, her arms above her head, muscles rippling down the warrior's entire frame. Letting out a breath, she felt Gabrielle's hands reach out and glide down the undersides of her arms with her fingertips, causing a jump and bicep flex. Glancing down, the warrior watched the queen's hands move down lightly along her sides and she bit her lip to keep from jerking against the ticklish feel. Moving her fingertips, Gabrielle brought them up along the sides of Xena's breasts, barely touching against the warm skin. Xena couldn't help but move her hips at the light touch but when Gabrielle stopped her hands and raised a golden red eyebrow, the warrior forced herself to hold still. The queen smiled down at her in reward.

With the same crazy slowness that she had shown earlier, Gabrielle's fingertips began to lightly circle the warrior's breasts, starting at the outside curves before making her way towards the centers. Xena inhaled a breath and held it when the queen's fingers touched against the very edge of the dark circles around her nipples. Looking down at Gabrielle's hands, Xena exhaled as the queen's fingertips moved slowly over tightening flesh. The warrior lifted up her hips when she saw Gabrielle hover just above her nipples, her dark brows furrowing and her jaw clenching in anticipation. She nearly died right there when the queen's hands stilled over her body. 

Gods, she could _not_ take much more of this...torture. Gabrielle had all out tortured her from the time she walked down those stairs until this exquisitely painful moment. Taking her time, ordering Xena around, tempting her at every turn, teasing her unmercifully. It was cruel punishment! Anyone could see that! Did the queen treat everyone she ruled with such an iron hand? Xena was quite convinced that she might not get out of this queendom alive. After lowering her hips, the warrior felt Gabrielle's fingers press against her aroused sensitive nipples with those same soft hands. Then again, Xena mused, what a way to die.

Groaning at the touch, Xena held the wooden posts tightly as she felt Gabrielle tease against her nipples, pressing and pulling, brushing and rubbing. Locking her eyes into green, the warrior's breath came in rasps, the attention her breasts were receiving from the queen tingled throughout her body. Without moving her hips (she had learned her lesson after all), Xena slightly arched up, making sure the queen's hands had full access to every curve she wanted. Xena would give a queen's ransom to feel Gabrielle's lips on one of her nipples. Hades, she'd even throw in five dinars extra for her tongue if she were in a position to bargain...which she wasn't.

Using her thumbs, Gabrielle gently stroked against each nipple, smiling down at Xena with each shake she felt from the warrior's body. The queen increased her pressure, squeezing the aroused flesh much to Xena's supreme enjoyment. Pressing her thumbs down, Gabrielle leaned forward, settling her weight on Xena, and brought her lips close to the warrior's mouth, stopping just a hair short. Xena looked up into green eyes and swallowed when she realized that Gabrielle wasn't going to kiss her, she was just going to let her lips almost touch Xena's own. The warrior could feel the queen's warm breath tickle against her face. Torture.

With a touch as light as a whisper, Gabrielle brushed her lips just to the side of Xena's and let her tongue tease the corner of the warrior's mouth before trailing along lightly against her jawline. Flexing against the strain as she held the posts, Xena felt Gabrielle's lips kiss her neck, biting a little to mark her skin before kissing her way to her ear. The queen paused, simply breathing in the warrior's ear for a moment, letting Xena think about...everything. Letting her tongue dip in quickly and withdraw, Gabrielle whispered to her warrior.

"Close your eyes."

Xena inhaled the soft scent of Gabrielle's hair draped across her face before closing her eyes, painfully aware of how much she wanted to watch everything the queen did to her. Suddenly, she felt Gabrielle pull away from her, lips from her ear, hands from her breasts, weight from most of her body. All that remained was the queen sitting low on her hips and belly. With her head tilted back just a bit, Xena tried to use all of her other sense to figure out what Gabrielle intended to do to her.

The queen smiled down at her warrior, the picture of hair trigger tension. With her long dark hair spilled across the pillows of the bed and her bronze skin shining in the candlelight, Xena looked sumptuously hot. Her lips were still parted from when they had expected a kiss and her cheeks were red with warmth. Gabrielle had to take a breath herself at how much raw power lay beneath her body. She knew she could never shackle Xena and she never intended on robbing her of her freedom -- quite the opposite, in fact. Just as much as Xena had freed her from a life not particularly worth living, she had helped the warrior find her own path to redemption and hope. Together in love, they had found liberation.

Right now however, the queen was finding Xena's submission intensely inspiring. Xena felt Gabrielle's weight shift a bit, wetness pressing against her own muscled belly. She could hear the queen rummaging somewhere to her right. A light metallic sound caught her ears before she felt Gabrielle settle back down against her. With her eyes closed, she tried to feel exactly what was happening. Two small points of coldness against the outsides of her ribs made her jump just a bit. She had no idea what she felt trailing smoothly and coldly up her sides and arms before tracing back down. What could be circling her breasts in the same exact pattern Gabrielle's fingers had just traversed, Xena couldn't tell. All she knew was that whatever the two things were, they weren't the queen's fingers. They felt hard and cold against her skin, exciting her with the mystery of it.

Then she felt nothing, heard nothing. Taking a deep breath and holding tight to the bed posts, Xena waited, for what, she didn't know. It seemed like an eternity or more. Licking her lips, Xena swallowed. Somewhere above her, Gabrielle's voice drifted down with a subtle warm honey quality to it that was enough to lull Xena into anything.

"Ready?"

That question surely had to be rhetorical because Xena was about as ready as they came. Her body had withstood a major assault of the senses and Gabrielle had pushed her a bit further every step of the way. If Xena wasn't ready, they'd have to come up with a new definition of the term and put the warrior's face next to it in the scrolls. With no longer a voice, the warrior could only nod. Enthusiastically.

At first, she felt nothing, then all of a sudden, she felt an explosion of sensations all mingled together. Pleasure, pain, pressure, relief, tension, release -- all of it combined. She fought herself to keep her eyes closed, but she didn't have to see to feel exactly what Gabrielle had done to her. She moaned loudly at the thought and the feeling and the sensation. Gods! 

Gabrielle's eyes took on a darker tint as she appraised the warrior. The candlelight in the room highlighted the tint of metal. Somehow, she knew that Xena would appreciate this. And to be honest, Gabrielle appreciated it just as much. The queen had clearly staked her own personal claim on her warrior. There, in contrast to the warrior's dark skin, squeezing with perfect pressure, lay two buffed golden Amazon clips attached to Xena's nipples.

It was simply exquisite -- that was the only word Xena could think of to describe what she was feeling. It was the right amount of pressure without too much pain. Every sensation raced from her body to those two points of pleasure, feeling like the heat of the sun and the cold of the sea were both focused on her nipples. She could no longer think straight, her body was totally on fire. 

Reaching out, Gabrielle lightly let her fingertips touch over the gold clips, eliciting another moan from the warrior. Those clips had been a present from Ephiny, intended for Gabrielle's hair but perfectly suited for their current assignment. She could see Xena's body was desperately and truly in need. Even when she shifted her weight, the warrior moaned at the slide of wetness against her skin. Every part of Xena's body was sensitized to Gabrielle's touch. It was time to set the warrior free.

Xena could feel Gabrielle's body lean down over hers, the queen's breasts pressing against her own making her very aware of the clips, of Gabrielle's own nipples, and of the delicious weight of her lover's body on her own. She could feel Gabrielle's warm breath against her ear, whispering.

"Don't move."

And with that, Xena protested with a groan when she felt her queen's body move off of hers, the sudden loss of Gabrielle's warm skin against her own was not welcome at all. The warrior gripped the wooden posts as she felt the bed move and Gabrielle get up, leaving Xena alone sprawled across dark blue silk sheets. Taking a deep breath, the warrior tried to do a little meditation, anything she could think of to bring the heat of her body under control. Exhaling with failure, Xena shook her head, 'Free myself of desire, yeah right'.

Cocking her head, the warrior listened, her acute hearing even more sensitive to her surroundings. She could hear Gabrielle standing near the bedside table, pouring a glass of wine. She imagined the queen was gazing at her with an air of supreme confidence as she raised her glass and drank, the thought of Gabrielle's green eyes roaming over her body sent a little shiver down her spine. Gods, you'd have thought she was a Hestian virgin the way she was feeling, naked and waiting for her goddess. With a light breeze of air, Xena felt Gabrielle move close to the bed.

Then her lips were being painted with warm wine from Gabrielle's fingertip. Xena couldn't help herself and her tongue flicked out, tasting against the salt and grapes on the queen's finger. She heard Gabrielle chuckle as the queen let Xena have her way, for now. For some reason, Xena was thirsty beyond belief, the relief of the liquid hardly enough to satisfy her. The queen's finger left her lips but returned again, this time after two of them had been dipped in her glass of wine. Taking Gabrielle's fingers in her mouth, Xena sucked on them much like she had before, just as hungrily. The wine's sweet relief was tempered by the warrior's growing need.

Gabrielle's fingers withdrew and this time, came back against the warrior's lips with sticky sweetness on them. Xena hummed as she sucked the honey from her queen's fingers, it's golden taste filling her mouth. When Gabrielle withdrew and returned again, it was with a syrupy glaze of berry jam, currants and figs mixed in. Each time, Gabrielle came back with something new for Xena to suck from her fingers...sugary creams, sticky pastes, crushed fruit. It was a savory assault that left an incredibly sweet taste in Xena's mouth, Gabrielle's tender feeding excited her palate as much as her body. The final flavor the queen left in her mouth was the most delicious of all, Gabrielle's own sweetly tangy taste. Gods, her queen _knew_ what she was doing.

Feeling Gabrielle's fingers withdraw from her mouth and not return, Xena furrowed her brow and had to bite her tongue to keep from speaking out. It was true that Xena chose her words wisely, but the words she was trying to keep herself from choosing were very raw because what was going through her head was decidedly...primal. She wanted to beg Gabrielle for things, she wanted to order Gabrielle to do things, and she wanted to scream. Loudly. She growled out her frustration and pulled a bit harder against the wooden posts, the wood creaking under the strain. 

A noise to her right distracted her and she listened, hearing Gabrielle move throughout the room, shuffling stuff here and there, opening drawers, doing whatever. What she wouldn't give to open her eyes and see what the queen was up to -- that was maddening in and of itself -- the not knowing part, especially when she knew how creative Gabrielle could be. Despite Gabrielle not having the extensive experience that Xena did when it came to intimate matters, they had more than made up for it over the two years they had been together. Besides, Gabrielle had an innate sensuality all her own that came not from experience, but from being a passionate bard and the fact that she noticed...everything. She noticed the little things Xena liked, the things that could get the warrior's attention, the things that could calm her down or heat her up. Gabrielle knew how to make love like she knew how to tell stories...with a naturally intense, creatively passionate skill.

Xena heard the queen's light bare footsteps cross back over to the bed where they stopped. The warrior was barely able to hold her body still in anticipation. For some odd reason, it felt like her body hadn't had Gabrielle's touch in days, how long had it been? Forever? All she could think about was the Queen. All points of her body positively ached for Gabrielle, some more than others. Her muscles flexed and her body twitched against her will. Xena was a caged tiger, waiting to pounce or be tamed.

Near the foot of the bed, she felt Gabrielle climb up and settle herself near the warrior's feet. She could hear the queen's light breathing, the rhythmic beat of her heart, the way she licked her lips. Xena moaned when she felt Gabrielle's hands reach out and barely touch the bottom of her feet. She could even hear Gabrielle's smile at that. Xena felt the queen stroke lightly against the bottom of her feet with her thumbs, and while it might have tickled under any other circumstances, it did nothing but drive the warrior out of her mind. With soft stroking rubs, Gabrielle's thumbs moved over Xena's feet before her hands slipped up and wrapped around the warrior's ankles, the queen's gentle grip somehow grounding her.

Xena's body at this point was pliable, despite the tension. Gabrielle could have moved her any which way she wanted, she wouldn't have protested one bit. The bed and the queen shifted as Xena felt Gabrielle push her legs up until they were bending at the knees. Xena could hear Gabrielle's breath as she spread her legs apart, making room for herself to kneel between them. Wherever the queen's hands touched her, she tingled. 

Gabrielle gazed down at Xena, her eyes completely dark green at what she saw. Her warrior was holding on to the bedposts for dear life, her eyes were shut tight, her mouth was slightly open, a light sheen of sweat covered her entire body, her legs were bent and spread, and Gabrielle's clips were shining in the candlelight. She wasn't sure she could satisfy a need as big as Xena's but damn if she wasn't going to try. Besides, she had pulled out all the stops tonight and after all, she was the queen.

Xena felt Gabrielle's body shift against the insides of her legs, the queen's hands running up along the outside from her ankles, over her calves, and down her thighs until her hands rested on the warrior's hips. With gentle pressure, she felt Gabrielle's hands pull up, signaling the warrior to raise her hips for her queen, which she did. Xena had to again bite back the desire to speak out, to plead, to beg. The warrior felt Gabrielle's fingers give a gentle squeeze against her skin before she felt one of the queen's hands leave her hip.

She cried out at Gabrielle's first touch of where she was all heat and wetness. She had to fight back her body's instinct to let go right then and there at the queen's fingers gently gliding over her. Her hips jerked in response and she nearly let go of the bedposts. Every ounce of her being was focused on Gabrielle's fingers. With deliberate slowness, she felt Gabrielle trail her fingertips down one side and up another, barely touching against dark curls that were thoroughly soaked. She cried out again when she felt the queen brush against sensitively aroused flesh, her hips rising a little higher, her toes digging into the sheets when she felt soft pressure against her. Her mind went totally blank when she felt Gabrielle lean down and blow a warm breath gently against where her fingers were massaging. Gods...

Just when the warrior thought for sure her body was going to stop holding back and simply collapse into itself in one big ball of pent-up energy, she felt Gabrielle's fingers move down. With a groan of frustration, Xena threw her head back into the pillows and clenched her jaw. Denied! Then she felt the gentle pressure of Gabrielle's hand at her hip, bringing her back, promising more to come. Taking a deep breath, she felt the queen's other hand slide down, her fingers gently moving over wetness and spreading her apart, not that she wasn't already open and ready.

Gabrielle's fingers withdrew and for a split second, Xena knew what it must be like to lose one's mind from sheer arousal and overwhelming need alone. It was almost scary. The bed shifted and then she felt both of Gabrielle's hands at her hips again, gripping, until surprisingly, she felt something press between her spread lips. Moaning, Xena felt Gabrielle start pushing in against her as her hands pulled the warrior's hips to her. It was then, when she felt leathered smoothness enter her, that Xena realized that she was, in fact, Gabrielle's slave.

Queen's orders be damned, Xena's eyes flew open and the warrior nearly passed out at the sight. There, between her legs, Gabrielle knelt, holding her hips and pressed firmly against her. Gods! Xena growled loudly as her eyes caught the queen's. Gabrielle had a sexy little smirk on her face and her green eyes positively sparkled. It was clear she was enjoying herself. With the slightest raise of her chin, Gabrielle challenged Xena as she pulled back slowly, withdrawing the fullness from the warrior's body. Xena moaned at the sliding pressure and then again at the subsequent lack of that pressure. Her queen was superb.

Gripping Xena's hips, Gabrielle's eyes darkened and her face took on a more seriously sensual look. The warrior watched as the queen's hips slowly moved and the leather piece entered her again. Apparently, this was what Gabrielle had secretly bought when they stopped in Thrace last week, except at the time she had told the warrior she was shopping for Lila. Very sneaky. And _very_ good. Glancing down, Xena saw a soft brown leather belt fit snugly around the queen's waist and judging by how it felt inside of her, the leather piece attached to the belt was a good hand and a quarter in length. The details immediately lost importance to Xena when Gabrielle slowly moved her hips in a circle, pressing fully inside of the warrior. All Xena could do was raise up higher and spread her legs wider as she groaned out her pleasure.

Holding still, Gabrielle's hands started to wander over Xena's body, down along the outsides of her thighs, up along her sides, back to her hips and then under, gently grasping firm curves before traveling back over smooth skin and muscles. Xena was finely tuned power and grace all waiting for the queen to take. Gabrielle's eyes never left the warrior's as her hands went back to Xena's hips and she pulled back again, slowly and deliberately drawing out of the warrior's body except for the very tip of the leather. Xena gripped the posts above her head tightly and willed the queen for more.

Pausing, Gabrielle surveyed the warrior, moving from blue eyes to gold clips to dark curls and back up again. Slowly pressing forward, the queen watched as Xena's body trembled against the strain and the pleasure. When her hips finally came to rest against the inside of Xena's thighs, filling the warrior, Gabrielle shifted. Slowly, the queen's body came down to almost cover Xena's. With her hands on the bed at either side of the warrior's body, Gabrielle's belly pressed against Xena's own as the queen held herself just above her warrior. Golden hair fell to the sides of Gabrielle's face as her eyes burned into Xena's. With a slight thrust of her hips to further press into the warrior, Gabrielle's voice melted down and dripped over Xena.

"You like?"

With a vigorous nod of her head, Xena replied. Gabrielle chuckled and smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you would..."

The queen's smile faded with a slight shift of her hips, pressing. Xena had never seen Gabrielle look so...intense. The queen was completely focused on her, the muscles in her arms easily holding herself up as she lay between Xena's legs. Gabrielle licked her lips and shifted a bit, pushing inside even more, making Xena well aware of just how much she needed this. Lifting one of her hands, Gabrielle let her fingers softly touch over one of the golden clips on Xena's nipples. Xena took a breath and held it as she watched Gabrielle lean her head down until her lips were just above her nipple, her warm breath falling over her body in waves. Glancing up to the warrior's face, the queen quickly undid the clip and completely covered the warrior's nipple with her mouth, sucking hard at the engorged sensitive flesh.

"Gods!"

Xena couldn't help but yell out as her head slammed back in the pillows and her knuckles turned white from gripping the posts. What Xena was feeling was an impossible combination of sensations, the release of the clip, the heat of Gabrielle's mouth, the flood of pure intensity filling her body. It was almost too much. When she felt the queen's mouth pull back from her nipple, she growled at the loss. But then she was moaning again when Gabrielle undid the other clip and the queen's warm mouth was sucking on her, laying claim to her breast. Xena wondered if perhaps she could stop breathing and simply exist somewhere in timeless space with Gabrielle, floating and feeling this good. 

Then she was pulled back to the here and now when Gabrielle's hips moved again. Opening her eyes, she looked up into the queen's face and simply drowned in green. Taking a deep breath, Xena felt Gabrielle withdraw slowly and fully until just the end remained inside. With a quick glance down and a lift up, Gabrielle caught the shine of wetness on the leather and looked back up at Xena with an almost primal fire in her eyes. Hovering just above her, the queen's voice was deeply demanding.

"Beg."

Xena swallowed. If ever she were in a position to plead, it was now. She could see that Gabrielle was on the verge of giving her everything she wanted if only she would ask. Most of her body wanted very much for her to beg the queen...and a small part of her body wanted to take. Once again, she was caught between a push and a pull. Like a good warrior, Xena decided to compromise. Letting go of the bedposts, Xena grabbed Gabrielle's hips, gripping firmly and pulling the queen down on her as she growled out her word.

"Please.."

Gabrielle's hips pushed down and suddenly, Xena was deliciously filled. She moaned at the feeling of Gabrielle's weight between her legs. There was something so intense about that feeling, it was like Gabrielle fit perfectly in the very place that had been reserved only for her. Xena knew that whatever she had before had been...inadequate. Now, however, she had it all. With her thumbs hooked in the leather belt around the queen's waist, Xena's hands slid around Gabrielle they were resting on firm curves, pulling the queen to her body.

Blue eyes sparkled as the warrior watched Gabrielle's brow raise. The queen obviously didn't expect that. But then again, she wasn't at all surprised either. After all, she had pushed Xena beyond all reasonable expectations. If anything, she was surprised that the warrior had lasted this long in captivity. Letting her body down slowly, Gabrielle's arms tucked under Xena's and her hands moved under and gripped the warrior's shoulders. Pulling herself up slightly, Gabrielle brought her face mere inches from Xena's and let her lips almost touch the warrior. She wasn't ready to give up just yet though.

"So..."

The queen purred as she withdrew just a fraction, her eyes firmly locked on Xena. With an incredibly slow sensuous circle of her hips, Gabrielle smiled down at Xena.

"You want to be Queen now, hmm?"

After the question, Gabrielle pressed her hips down and made sure the leather fully entered the warrior, smiling to herself as she felt Xena's hands grip her more firmly. Leaning up, Gabrielle let her tongue lick against the warrior's lips before she pulled her hips back again slightly. With a quick thrust, the queen pressed the leather into Xena, the warrior's slickness making it very easy. Xena inhaled a breath at the fullness and then felt Gabrielle slowly grind against her. Leaning down, Gabrielle let her lips slide to the warrior's neck where she bit lightly against the skin where Xena's pulse point throbbed. With the queen's breath warm against her neck, Xena heard Gabrielle's softly firm words.

"Because if you do..."

Another slow circular grind as leather moved inside of Xena, causing her to moan and squeeze against Gabrielle's curves. Reaching down, Gabrielle let her hand slide under the warrior's thigh and with a gentle grasp, she pulled Xena's leg up a little further and tucked it against her side. Biting down again on Xena's neck, Gabrielle marked her while her hips pulled back, sliding the leather out just a bit. She smiled against the warrior's neck when she felt Xena's other leg come up and tuck against her without any prompting. As she pressed slowly back into Xena, she spoke again.

"...I'll be happy to let you."

Pushing up with her feet, Gabrielle worked her way so her lips were just above Xena's. Narrowing her eyes down at the warrior, who looked back at her in a state of total and complete lust, the queen let out a little growl of her own as she roughly kissed Xena. Her tongue lashed out against Xena's mouth as she once again claimed her warrior. When Xena was breathless, Gabrielle pulled back and looked at her. The queen began to rock between the warrior's legs, the leather moving inside with subtle pressure. With a whisper, Gabrielle quietly spoke.

"But you don't want that, do you?"

Xena looked back up at Gabrielle as she let out a low moan at what the queen was doing to her. Her hands and arms had wandered up Gabrielle's back, encircling her, her legs were bent back, feet completely off the bed. She was so ready and so willing that she couldn't even speak. Her body was craving for release and had been for some time now. The thought of Gabrielle having her this way sent a shiver down her as she looked into green eyes. The queen regarded her with love and affection...and desire. It was clear that Gabrielle was as much into this as she was and that idea thrilled Xena to no end. The only thing Xena could do was let her surrender show in her eyes as she nodded her head 'no'.

Gabrielle continued to rock against the warrior slowly, knowing that she was pressing in and filling. Against the top of her thighs, she could feel wetness, hers or Xena's, she didn't know. The part of her belt that held the leather piece was pressed against her, soft suede touching her, so when she moved against the warrior, she felt it in all the right places. And it was pressing against Xena in all the right places as well. Even though this was a new experience for Gabrielle, it didn't take much to figure it out and besides, Xena certainly was liking what she was doing if the amount of liquid she could feel and how easy it was to slide in was any indication. Gabrielle was just going with her instincts here and so far, they had never failed her in the past when it came to making sure her warrior was satisfied.

Leaning her head down, Gabrielle found Xena's ear and kissed against it as her hips continued to slowly rock, barely pulling out and pushing in. Xena was breathing heavily at the incredibly sweet but completely hot way the queen was making love to her. That leather was no proxy for a man, not at all. That smooth hard leather piece was Gabrielle's fingers and her tongue and her lips and her mouth and every other gorgeous body part of her queen. Gabrielle was a woman who knew exactly how to love another, how to love Xena. Gods, the warrior felt blessed to have found her. Xena heard a whisper against her ear.

"You're so good, Xena..."

Xena closed her eyes and held on to Gabrielle tighter, their bodies gently moving together against the sheets. The feel of the queen's body on top of hers and the kisses against her neck and ear and all of it, everything, was so damn intense. With each of Gabrielle's small thrusts inside, Xena let out a breath, the heat of their bodies starting to slick their skin with sweat.

"So warm.."

With a kiss against her ear, Gabrielle closed her eyes and let herself feel everything as she picked up the pace just a bit, her hands holding tight to Xena's shoulders. The warrior half growled, half moaned at the fullness and the feeling between her legs.

"I love the way you sound.."

Xena felt Gabrielle bite lightly against her neck and she pulled the queen to her tighter. Wrapping her legs around Gabrielle's trim waist, Xena arched her body a bit as the leather continued to move inside of her and the queen's body move against her. Gabrielle moaned softly in her ear as the slight shift resulted in perfect friction for her. Taking a breath, the queen let her lips rest against the warrior's ear.

"That feels..."

Gabrielle moaned again when Xena's own hips started moving them a bit faster, her legs pulling the queen to her tighter. The warrior's breath was coming quicker as she moved them both, her muscles easily working with the queen's body to find their perfect rhythm.

"Oh Gods, Xena...that's feels soo good.."

Gabrielle panted out her words as the leather rubbed against her. Reaching one arm up, Gabrielle grabbed a post at the head of the bed and used that to help move against and inside the warrior. This was becoming entirely too hot and too good.

"You are so..."

The queen's words stopped when Xena turned her head and captured Gabrielle's lips with her own, kissing with that incredible warrior-lust kind of intensity that Gabrielle simply couldn't resist. Both of them moved against each other, tongues and lips all fighting for space like their lives depended upon the contact. When Xena's lips finally slid away from Gabrielle's, the warrior rasped out her words.

"Too much talking..."

Gabrielle would have laughed if Xena hadn't urged her to pick up the pace even faster, the warrior's hands going back down to the queen's lower back and waist, demanding more. And then, Gabrielle really got into the groove, her strong compact body gliding and pushing against Xena. The warrior's growls became louder as her queen pressed the leather into her with abandon, Gabrielle's own pants matching the rhythm of her hips.

Xena found Gabrielle's eyes and they locked together, their lips touching each other as they moved. Right now, the world could have simply vanished in a puff of smoke and neither one of them would have noticed. The bed shifted with each thrust, silk sliding under Xena's back, against Gabrielle's legs. Queen and warrior were loving without limits.

Xena's eyes turned darker as she listened to Gabrielle. She knew the sounds her lover made when she was close to letting go. The queen's soft cries against her lips were coming faster, louder. Gazing up into Gabrielle's eyes, she could see the look she knew very well. Green and golden blended as Gabrielle lost focus and struggled to keep her eyes open while her body moved faster. It would appear that despite everything, Xena was going to outlast her queen. 

If it hadn't been for a slight shift and that combination grind and thrust move Gabrielle pulled at the last moment, that might have been the case. What that accomplished was to make Xena entirely aware of the pressure and slide of leather inside of her and the rhythmic rub outside. Combined with that was Gabrielle's hotly erotic breathing and moaning and pure wet heat. It was just too much for the warrior.

Xena's hand went into Gabrielle's hair and she pulled the queen down roughly to her lips and kissed her while her body clamped down on leather. That was when her mind went totally blank and all that existed was Gabrielle. Throwing her head back into the pillows, Xena screamed out her release, the rhythmic motion of the queen on top and inside of her pulled each wave of pleasure from her body. She positively fractured into a million pieces.

With her lips and teeth attached to Xena's neck, Gabrielle rode out the waves below her, pushing and pushing until she became acutely aware of her breasts rubbing against Xena's and leather rubbing against her sensitive flesh. That was enough in and of itself, but hearing Xena still loudly moaning put her over the edge. Muffled against the warrior's warm sweat-soaked skin, the queen cried out an incoherent stream, Xena's name mixed with some other words mixed with purely raw moans.

In those blissfully perfect moments, their bodies and hearts could not have been closer. Xena and Gabrielle stopped being two, stopped existing separately. It was as if the love combined filled them both and formed a whole. Finding the other half of their souls was one thing, but embracing the joy and beauty of that discovery was another. This was what Xena and Gabrielle did every day of their lives.

They moved together, gasping while their bodies slowed. Xena's legs gave out and she had to move them, stretching them out against Gabrielle's. The queen's long hair covered her neck and shoulders as Gabrielle still nuzzled against her, breathing and kissing at the same time. With one hand still on the queen's lower back, Xena, with eyes still closed, reached up with the other and pried Gabrielle's fingers from around the bedpost and entwined them together before bringing their hands to rest at the side of her head. Taking a deep breath, the warrior's body finally settled down.

Gabrielle gave one last kiss to Xena's neck and then lifted her head from under the warrior's chin. Xena felt green on her and she opened her eyes. There, looking back at her, was the love of her life with one of the most beautiful soft smiles on her face. It was a smile and a look that told the warrior that Gabrielle's heart was hers forever. Letting her own love show, Xena's eyes softened and she smiled as well. It was affirmation, a promise, peace and happiness all combined into one.

Neither of them spoke for long moments, too overwhelmed, too tired, too much. Xena could not have put into words what it took to describe how she felt or what she was thinking. It was all one big glowing ball of pure intense feeling directed towards one magnificently beautiful, passionately gentle Amazon Queen. There aren't words for that, only feelings. Letting her lips gently press against the softness of Gabrielle's, Xena whispered the only thing she knew for a fact.

"My queen."

And so they rested in a state of supreme comfort, unmoving, soaking in each other. The night had been one long, glorious, intensely emotional experience. Clinging to each other, they could only marvel at the perfect closeness they shared, powerless to capture in words this all-encompassing bliss.

Gabrielle still covered the warrior, her arms holding her tight as she rested her cheek against the pulse point of Xena's neck. Her eyes were closed and she was humming softly as she breathed, feeling for all the world like she had found the most secure and warm haven she had ever known. With each one of the warrior's breaths, the bard fell deeper in love if that was even possible.

Xena's arm was securely around Gabrielle's body, holding her tight against her. Resting her chin on top of the bard's head, she felt Gabrielle's soft hum against her skin. She smiled to herself, lightly squeezing the bard's body to her before bringing her other hand entwined with Gabrielle's to her lips. With a soft kiss on her fingers, the warrior returned that love as easily as it was given. Xena was captured most willingly.

This night had been exquisitely powerful to say the least, but through it all, Xena had trusted Gabrielle. She was willing to let go of the iron control she usually had and put total faith in the bard. Not that she had any doubts, but Xena had never let anyone get so completely inside her heart until Gabrielle. It was scary sometimes, knowing how much and how deep she loved the woman in her arms. The warrior felt something she hadn't let herself feel in a long time, vulnerable. The surprising thing was that it hadn't hurt her to feel that, and she knew it was because Gabrielle loved her in a gentle way that only the bard could. She let Gabrielle in unconditionally and trusted her without limits. Now that...that was true freedom.

Her blue eyes sparkled when she felt Gabrielle shift as the bard crossed her arms on Xena's chest and laid her chin on top, smiling up at the warrior. The bard's golden hair was tousled, streaks of lighter blond mixed with reddish tints cascading over her shoulders. That crinkle by her nose was back, the one she got when she smiled and Xena couldn't help but put both arms around Gabrielle and pull her tight. The warmth of her lover's body covered her completely. Softening her eyes, Xena smiled and spoke quietly.

"Hi you.."

She felt Gabrielle chuckle against her as the bard continued to smile. Xena shifted just a bit and let her foot rub against Gabrielle's. The bard looked at Xena and almost started to get up as she spoke.

"Hey, do you want me to move?"

The warrior held tight and smiled as she shook her head.

"No way. I like you exactly where you are."

Gabrielle laughed and shifted her hips a bit, her belly still resting flat against the warrior's. Taking a deep breath, Gabrielle let her eyes be captured by deep blue and she smiled softly.

"You know Xena, I think I'm in love with you."

She felt the warrior's low rumble laugh under her body as Xena smiled at her and moved one hand through the bard's hair. Her heart was completely held prisoner by this young woman in her arms and she never intended on breaking free. With her usual deep voice, Xena raised an eyebrow at Gabrielle.

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Mmmm.."

Was all Gabrielle could do in answer. Closing her eyes, she kept smiling as Xena's hand moved to the back of her neck and shoulders, gently kneading and touching. Today had been pure bliss. The warrior laying under her never ceased to amaze her. Xena had allowed herself to loved in a way that left her very vulnerable. Gabrielle knew that only because Xena trusted her completely would she have given up the kind of control she was used to maintaining. That made the bard's heart hurt at how much Xena was willing to give to her. Gabrielle would never take advantage of that kind of trust and love. If anything, the bard would defend it with her life. 

A hand at her waist broke her out of her revery and Gabrielle opened her eyes. Xena was smiling at her with a bit of an eyebrow raise, her finger hooked in the leather belt. Pulling slightly, Xena raised her eyebrow even higher as her voice rumbled amiably.

"So this is where all your dinars went, huh?"

Gabrielle blushed just a bit and smiled. Oh yeah, her...purchase. Biting her bottom lip, the bard let out a little chuckle and covered her eyes with her hand. Funny that she should be shy about it now, but that was so Gabrielle. Peeking through her fingers, the bard caught the twinkle in the warrior's eyes and the smile on Xena's face. Lowering her hand, she smiled.

"Well, um...you know...I wasn't sure if you'd like it or what you'd think..."

Catching Gabrielle's hand in hers, Xena brought it up and kissed it before her eyes turned serious. In a quiet voice, she spoke to her lover.

"Gabrielle, you never, ever have to worry about me not liking anything you do or want. I think you know me well enough by now to know that."

Gabrielle nodded her head, smiling back when she saw the warrior's lip form a soft smile. The warrior said the exact thing she needed to hear. Of course, she had felt it in her heart, but it was also nice just to hear it said out loud.

"Gabrielle?"

The bard's eyes went to Xena's as she gave the warrior her full attention. Raising one of her hands, Xena lightly traced her fingertips over Gabrielle's face as if memorizing how she looked at this moment. With a whisper, the warrior spoke.

"Do you know just how much I love you?"

Gabrielle continued to look into blue and what she found there rivaled any ocean in depth and clarity. Swallowing, she nodded slowly as Xena's hand rested against her cheek. Smiling softly, Xena closed her eyes briefly and opened them again, nodding a bit herself. With a bigger smile, she spoke again.

"Good, because that is never going to change. You're stuck with me, bard."

Gabrielle smiled back as she chuckled a little. Squeezing Xena tight, the bard's green eyes sparkled as she raised a golden red eyebrow and wiggled it a bit.

"Stuck with you, stuck on you, stuck to you...it all works for me."

She felt Xena laugh under her, smiling that magnificent smile the warrior reserved only for her. Love could be like this, a wave of happiness just rolling over and tickling from head to foot. It made Gabrielle want to laugh and cry at the same time. Nothing could compare.  
Gabrielle shifted a bit and smiled. Watching Xena's eyebrow raise, the bard felt a tug at the belt around her waist and heard the warrior's low silky voice.

"This _is_ adjustable, isn't it?

Gabrielle closed her eyes and smiled, letting her cheek rest back down against the warrior's chest, hugging Xena close. In a dreamy voice, the bard murmured against her lover's skin.

"Oh yeah..."

She felt the warrior's chuckle rumble under her as she snuggled contentedly on top of Xena. Love filled her as she hummed again and nuzzled her face against the warrior's neck. Would it be possible to stay here forever just like this without moving? Xena's steady breathing was starting to lull her into a very lazy place of pure warmth as the warrior's hands smoothed up and down her back.

Suddenly, Gabrielle remembered. Lifting up her head, she caught Xena with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. One blue eye opened and looked at her with a slight brow raise.

"Xena? What about our bet? Who won?"

Leaning her head down, Xena let her lips kiss softly against the bard's forehead before she laid back and closed her eyes. Grabbing part of the silk sheet, she threw half of it over them, the coolness feeling divine against their skin. Her arms went around Gabrielle tighter as she murmured.

"I'd say we both did, wouldn't you?"

Gabrielle smiled and hugged the warrior under her. She couldn't argue with that statement, now could she? Well, technically, she supposed she could, but what would be the point? She had been Queen for a night and really, that pretty much was like being given the Sumerian treasure. Laying her head back down on Xena's chest, she shifted her hips just a bit and smiled when the warrior murmured something incoherent.

Settling down, they both relaxed into a very peaceful place where their hearts beat in sync and they breathed in the same slow rhythm. The candles lit in the room scented it with a hint of delicate flowers and spice. The music from the room below had faded down to a very soft instrumental piece, barely heard. Athens was starting to become a favorite stop of theirs, particularly this Inn, a place where they could renew themselves and could love on their own terms. But truly, no matter where they were, Xena and Gabrielle made their own special places and times for each other. After all, this particular lifetime was short and there was lots of loving to do.

"Xena?"

Gabrielle's voice touched lightly against the warrior's neck and softly floated up, swirling around them.

"Hmm?"

Xena's low response vibrated like distant thunder rolling between them, soft and strong.

"Can I be your slave now?"

The warrior exhaled a breath in a half-chuckle as she smiled wickedly to herself and hugged the bard to her.

"Oh yeah..."

And so it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the WHIP listserv in the year of your warrior, 1998.


End file.
